La leyenda del anillo
by Shio Zhang
Summary: Regresó a su reino, pero algo extraño ha pasado, las sombras lo acompañan, le predicen su suerte, aquellos anillos que portan con su compañero ¿Serán buenos o acabarán con ellos? yaoi, Heero y Dúo, Europa medieval (cap. 6 arriba)
1. Acechanza

La leyenda del anillo

Escribo esta historia en un delirio y tratando de rescatar mi parte en el fandom de Gundam Wing AC, con mi típica pareja (no es que no aparezcan los demás, pero es centrada en HxD).

Acechanza

Eirina, Octubre 1198, 12 de la noche.

El galope de los caballos parecía retumbar entre los gruesos árboles del bosque, ocho soldados escoltaban el paso de un jinete que vestía de azul y rojo con un sobreste blanco con una cruz negra bordada en seda sobre su espalda. Un grupo de soldados, seguramente mercenarios contratados por un rey enemigo, los perseguía lanzando una lluvia de flechas sobre ellos.

\- Cerca hay un monasterio – comentó uno de los soldados señalando, bajo la luz de la luna una dirección hacia su derecha.

El jefe de los jinetes asintió y torcieron bridas adentrándose en el bosque, allí dificultarían el ataque del enemigo y, aunque el paso se les hiciera más lento, los caballos no se agotarían tanto.

\- Capitán Barton, debemos separar el grupo – dijo uno de los caballeros a la derecha del jinete de blanco – si ellos persiguen a su excelencia, es mejor engañarlos.

\- Tienes razón, Wufei – asintió el aludido y se acercó al hombre – excelencia, debe quitarse la capa, ellos seguramente no tienen ni la más remota idea de cómo es usted y sólo lo reconocen por su vestimenta.

El jinete levantó la mirada y asintió tratando de enderezarse en la montura, pero la herida que los mercenarios le había provocado le escocía.

El capitán tomo la capa y se la echó sobre los hombros para luego tomar la mano de su protegido y retirarle el anillo de la mano, lo guardó en una bolsita y se lo entregó al jinete llamado Wufei.

\- Llega con su excelencia al monasterio como sea, pero no dejes que nadie sepa quién es, no podemos correr riesgos.

\- Así se hará, capitán – le dijo haciendo una seña y se acercó al herido, tomó las riendas del caballo y se alejó hacia el norte, era menos peligroso que se alejaran solos a que se movieran con todo el destacamento, al menos los mercenarios no se darían cuenta de inmediato que los habían engañado.

\- Vamos – ordenó en capitán volviendo a montar y salieron a todo galope por el mismo camino torciendo un poco más adelante por otros derroteros.

::::: H&amp;D :::::

El convento de San Patricio era un lugar famoso por recibir a doncellas y donceles que se negaban a casarse pero que tampoco querían tomar los votos religiosos, allí ellos se dedicaban a atender heridos y enfermos de mediana gravedad, al igual que cuidaban de los huérfanos que en muchas ocasiones llegaban allí abandonados por sus madres por ser hijos ilegítimos de algún poderoso "señor".

Un joven delgado, de largo cabello castaño tomado en una trenza, vestido de negro con los largos faldones de su sobreste, señal que se trataba de un doncel, ondeando al viento mientras caminaba por las torretas del convento. Sus ojos de amatista brillaban con furia, el duque de Abalonia exigía que se casara con él y, para obligarlo, presentaba una carta que decía le pertenecía al rey de Bretania, que lo obligaría a contraer nupcias contra su voluntad.

Pateó una piedra furioso, el único que podía revertir esa situación era el príncipe de Eirina, pero este se había perdido durante las cruzadas y muchos aseguraban que su excelencia estaba muerto y no había dejado herederos, por lo cual el rey de Bretania podía exigir su trono.

\- Malditos parentescos – dijo volviendo a golpear el suelo. Pero algo llamó su atención, dos jinetes venían por el camino, uno de ellos llevaba en la mano las riendas del otro y parecía que éste venía herido debido a la postura que llevaba.

Bajó corriendo por las escaleras y se dirigió hacia las celdas de los monjes.

\- ¡Padre Horacio! – lo llamó sin entrar – ¡vienen dos jinetes por el camino, uno parece que está herido!

El monje se levantó apresuradamente, un rato atrás había despertado con un sobresalto y esto corroboraba que su presentimiento era cierto. Un hombre que volvía a recobrar lo suyo había sido herido y sería la salvación de Eirina.

\- Ve a la puerta, Dúo y hazte cargo de recibirlos, yo despertaré a Fray Miguelino e iremos a curarlo a la habitación de San Rafael.

El muchacho asintió y corrió hacia la puerta la que abrió casi antes que el jinete sano la tocara.

\- Mi señor fue herido por unos salteadores – le dijo este desmotando del caballo al herido – sé que aquí pueden atenderlo.

\- Claro – le dijo el trenzado y se acercó a ayudarlo, pero justo en ese momento el otro hombre perdió la conciencia.

\- ¡Mi señor! – dijo alterado evitando a duras penas que cayese al suelo.

\- Venga, por aquí – lo ayudó del otro lado y juntos lo trasladaron a la habitación que el abad le había dicho.

::::: H&amp;D :::::

La fiebre consumía al herido, al parecer la flecha con la que había sido herido tenía algún veneno, porque el corte no era tan profundo como para causar una reacción semejante.

El acompañante del herido se paseaba como león enjaulado por la antecámara, si su señor se moría, sería el fin de Eirina, con lo difícil que había sido para ellos sacarlo de tierra Santa y traerlo de vuelta a casa.

Y es que Wufei había sido rescatado unos años atrás por su Excelencia de uno de los campos de Saladino un día antes que se cumpliera la sentencia de castrarlo ¿qué culpa tenía él que una de las tantas mujeres de Saladino le "echara" el ojo a su belleza oriental? Obviamente, Saladino había matado a la mujer, con la cual no tuvo nada, y a él lo iba a castrar. Tembló ante el recuerdo. Pero su señor se había tomado el campamento con sus hombres y cundo lo liberó, en agradecimiento se convirtió no sólo al cristianismo, sino que también en uno de sus guardias personales.

\- Buen guardián eres, Wufei Chang, pasaron por tu lado y por poco lo matan.

Sacó una carta de su bolsa y la miró, era cierto que hablaba correctamente la lengua de ellos, pero no sabía leerlo y esa carta era sumamente importante, estaba seguro, porque había alterado al siempre imperturbable príncipe.

\- ¿Pasa algo, joven? – le dijo el abad mirando el escrito, sabía de sobra que muchos caballeros no sabían leer ni escribir.

\- Bueno, esta carta se la mandaron a mi señor y es lo que ha producido que lo quieran muerto.

\- Bueno, no podemos leerla sin su permiso…

\- No creo que se enfade, después de todo es para salvarle la vida ¿no?

EL monje asintió y la abrió. Estaba escrita en un intrincado y ornamentado lío de letras estilizadas, en un latín demasiado culto aún para muchos de sus monjes, así que era complicado de leer hasta para los soldados. Eso significaba que el hombre herido en esa habitación era alguien de alcurnia, un personaje muy importante.

\- Dice: "Regresa… Eirina en peligro…. Casado o muerte…" – frunció el ceño – no entiendo mucho más, es latín demasiado culto para mí.

\- Entonces mi señor debe casarse, pero ¿con quién?

\- Tengo una solución para dos problemas – dijo el hombre sonriendo – Dúo, ven aquí – le dijo al trenzado que lo miró extrañado – el hombre allí dentro necesita a una esposa o esposo de manera urgente, y tú necesitas un esposo si no quieres que el duque haga válida la orden del rey de Britania ¿verdad? – el trenzado asintió sin entender nada, pero el chino sí.

\- Se llama Heero Yuy – le dijo sin señalar que se trataba del príncipe de Eirina – pero para un matrimonio se necesita la publicación de las amonestaciones durante tres domingos, según tengo entendido.

\- Si, pero se puede hacer una excepción cuando uno de los cónyuges está en peligro de muerte – le dijo el monje.

\- ¿Me está diciendo que me case con un extraño del que sólo sé su nombre?

\- ¿Acaso prefieres casarte con el duque de Abalonia?

\- Me caso o me casan – dijo entre dientes – está bien, aceptó.

El abad sonrió y le devolvió la carta a Wufei que la volvió a guardar.

\- Bien, le diremos al Padre Gaudium que los case de inmediato – y traeré otro testigo para que no invaliden el matrimonio.

Wufei asintió y recordó algo, buscó en la bolsa y sacó dos anillos de oro macizo.

\- De donde yo provengo – le dijo a Dúo – los novios intercambian regalos, estos los saqué de un arcón del enemigo para dárselos a mi señor, creo que es lo más justo que los tengas.

Dúo los miró y los cogió en su derecha, era algo extraño, pero le pareció ver una sombra que se alejaba de la habitación del herido. Miró a Wufei, pero al parecer este no había visto nada y prefirió callar.

::::: H&amp;D :::::

Dúo estaba sentado en la cabecera del hombre herido en espera que apareciera el sacerdote, estaba procurando bajarle un poco la fiebre con un paño húmedo, pero el pobre no dejaba de agitarse. Una vez más le colocó el paño húmedo sobre la frente y este abrió los ojos. Dúo se asombró al verlos, eran hermosos, de un azul oscuro como la noche, pero en ellos había turbiedad, quizás producto de la fiebre.

\- Un ángel – le dijo este y volvió a cerrar los ojos – si vienes a llevarme, soy todo tuyo – murmuró con voz ronca y cansina.

\- Oye, que yo no quiero que te mueras – lo regañó molesto – de lo que me vale que nos casemos si pretendes morirte.

\- Serás el peor de los esposos – le dijo volviendo a perder la conciencia.

\- Oye, que no te desmayes de nuevo, que el padre viene a casarnos y tienes que responder a sus preguntas por tu cuenta – le reclamó.

\- Realmente no eres el ángel de la muerte – dijo medio divertido, pese a que se sentía fatal – eres muy gruñón.

\- Yo no soy gruñón – lo rebatió – sólo que te necesito consciente para que el padre nos case.

\- Pobre de tu marido – le replicó – de seguro lo hacer morir de viejo antes de tiempo – agregó abriendo los ojos – me duele el costado.

Dúo movió la cabeza molesto, al parecer la fiebre no lo hacía razonar bien o entender lo que se le estaba diciendo, o tal vez era idiota por naturaleza, porque esos nobles se casaban entre primos y, por lo que había escuchado, eso hacía que los hijos nacieran con defectos, aunque parecía que él no tenía defectos físicos, aunque tal vez los tenía ocultos, Fray Miguelino no lo había dejado verlo mientras lo vendaba, murmuró algo referente a que no era su esposo, que podía tentarse, no lo oyó bien pues estaba molesto y se salió.

\- Te trataron de asaltar y te hirieron en las costillas – le dijo volviendo a ponerle el paño frío en la frente – se te infectó y por eso te sientes así.

\- Si me regañas así, no quiero ni imaginarme cuando seas mi esposo – suspiró – tengo sed, tengo la boca seca.

\- Fray Miguelino dice que no debes beber directamente del vaso – le dijo y humedeció un paño limpio en agua – sorbe con calma.

\- ¿Haz cuidado muchos heridos? – le dijo tocando sus manos.

Dúo sintió como una corriente eléctrica cuando el herido lo tocó.

\- Creo que algo de ángel debes tener, me siento mejor.

\- No se lo digas a nadie, nos van a casar de emergencia.

\- Ah, descifraron la carta – dijo cerrando los ojos – aún siento que me taladran los sesos – gimió tras haberse tratado de sentar – alguien viene.

\- Dúo Maxwell, no puedes quedarte sólo con un hombre – lo regañó un hombre que entraba revestido de sacerdote – por mucho que vaya a ser tu esposo.

\- A como me siento, dudo que pudiese hacerle algo – se quejó el herido.

\- Si, supongo que tiene razón – suspiró el hombre – apenas llegue el hermano Horacio con los testigos, los casaré ¿de acuerdo? Así que no se vaya a desmayar, Heero Yuy.

Heero cerró los ojos y dejó que Dúo le cambiara el paño húmedo de la frente ¿Casarse con un extraño? Al menos era mejor que casarse con la princesa de Bretonia o la de Franconia, así no vería amenazado su reino.

\- Una pregunta ¿En dónde me encuentro? – miró a su futuro esposo – estoy en un convento ¿verdad?

\- Está en San Patricio, Excelencia – le dijo una voz conocida y se sintió aliviado, al menos uno de los suyos…

\- Wufei ¿y los demás? – miró al otro hombre que fungía de testigo.

\- Se dirigieron a Kinglassie, Excelencia – hizo un gesto para que no siguiera preguntando, Barton había sido claro y si esos monjes sabían que en esa cama estaba el heredero del trono de Eirina, lo más probable es que éste corriera peligro y el monasterio también.

\- Entiendo – miró al sacerdote – podéis empezar – le dijo.

::::: H&amp;D :::::

Dúo miró el anillo que descansaba en su mano izquierda, algo extraño había pasado cuando Heero – él había insistido que lo llamara así y no como su excelencia como insistía en llamarlo el moreno – lo había puesto en su dedo. Cuando lo tomó habría jurado que le iba a quedar enorme, y sin embargo le quedaba a la perfección, y lo mismo había pasado con el que le había puesto a Heero, parecía que lo hubiesen forjado para él.

Miró a su ahora esposo, quien luego de sellar el sacramento y retirarse el sacerdote y los testigos, se sintió mal y tuvo que ayudarlo a sentarse en el borde de la cama en donde vomitó sangre negra y una cosa verdosa. Había llamado asustado a fray Miguelino, pero en ese momento volvió a ver a las sobras que asechaban a su esposo, quien levantó su mano izquierda y las sombras huyeron. Se acercó a Heero y este lo miró antes de desmayarse.

Claro que de todas maneras llamó al fraile, quien le dijo que seguramente habían sido los rezos de los monjes los que habían hecho que este eliminara de su organismo eso que le hacía daño y que era mejor que lo dejase descansar.

Pero a Dúo le preocupaban más las sombras que había visto, aunque de ellas no dijo nada, y se quedó despierto un rato más, aunque ya había escuchado las campanas que llamaban a los frailes a los maitines.

\- Sed et si ambulavero in valle umbrae mortis, non timebo, in auxilium meum a Domino – empezó a orar - Si Dominus est fortitudo mea, quem timebo?

\- Domine qui dirigit gressus meos in viam, et in umbra mortis non timebo – dijo Heero a su lado recobrando la consciencia.

\- Me asustaste mucho – le dijo ayudándolo a sentarse.

\- ¿Tú también viste esas sombras, verdad? – le dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama – me persiguen desde que rescaté a Wufei de Saladino.

\- ¿Vienes de las cruzadas? – le dijo asombrado y Heero asintió – debe ser horrible vivir en un lugar en donde se vive muerte y destrucción

\- Estoy seguro que a Nuestro Señor no le ha de interesar quien tenga en sus manos esos terrenos, y menos le ha de gustar que los hombres se maten por ellos – concordó este – pero el Papa cree que se va a ganar el cielo si Tierra Santa está en manos de los cristianos, y hay mucha gente que le cree, mi padre fue uno de ellos y me envió a mi junto con lo más granado de nuestro ejército – se miró las manos – éramos doscientos, regresamos veinte, sin contar a Wufei, porque a él lo sacamos de allá.

\- Eso es muy poco – dijo Dúo preocupado.

\- Tuvimos problemas con los templarios – se volvió a mirarlo – entramos en un pueblito, era gente común y corriente, pero como ellos no profesaban nuestra fe, debíamos exterminarlos a todos, desde niños de pecho a ancianos, y como nos negásemos a hacerlo, mataron a muchos de mis compañeros, respetaron sólo a algunos pocos porque pertenecíamos a la nobleza.

\- Heero, es mejor que descanses – le dijo obligándolo a volverse a acostar – no queremos que se reabra la herida ¿verdad?

\- Te quedarás conmigo ¿no? Eres mi esposo – le recordó.

\- Claro que sí, de todas maneras ya está amaneciendo – se recostó a su lado y ambos se quedaron dormidos profundamente.

::::: H&amp;D :::::

El Castillo de Kinglassie era una enorme construcción de piedra en lo alto de una montaña, ellos siempre habían sido leales al rey de Eirina y eran de los pocos que creían en el regreso del príncipe heredero, así que cuando el pequeño destacamento asomó por los muros perseguidos por soldados bretones y normandos, salieron en su auxilio.

Pero ahora, el señor del castillo miraba a los soldados que le presentaban la capa del príncipe, quienes aseguraban que este estaba dentro del territorio, a salvo, pero herido.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con el resto de los soldados?

\- Muertos, su señoría – dijo el joven capitán – ni siquiera muertos por los enemigos, sino por los templarios por negarnos a matar gente que nada tenía que ver con la guerra, si ellos hubiesen sabido quién era nuestro señor, seguro que lo matan también – miró al resto – sin embargo, han mandado a esos mercenarios a matarlo, y no sabemos si fueron ellos o alguien que quiere su trono.

\- Hace meses que el rey de Bretania reclama el trono diciendo que nuestro príncipe está muerto – le dijo pensativo – pero dudo que él se imagine siquiera que su Excelencia está vivo – miró hacia el valle desde el alto muro en que estaban – y esos tipos, los templarios, no contratarían mercenarios, se harían cargo ellos mismos.

\- Y no parecen ser musulmanes – dijo el soldado pensativo.

\- Ellos no perseguirían a nuestro príncipe hasta tierras malditas, como ellos las llaman, además que ni han de saber quién es, Trowa.

\- Pero entonces ¿quién es el que lo amenaza? – le entregó un papel – es parte de la carta que le llegó.

"Reversus ad Eirina, neque regnum tuum, sed modestis mortuus uel"

\- Sabemos que el reino corre peligro, pero ¿por qué casado?

\- Si no sabemos de dónde viene la amenaza, menos sabemos qué quiere decir el mensaje – le aseguró Trowa.

::::: H&amp;D :::::

Dúo estaba sentado tratando de bordar un intrincado dibujo, pero cada vez que levantaba la mirada sentía una presencia extraña a su alrededor. Y se comenzaba a fastidiar que insistiera en tratar de asustarlo a cada rato. Miró a su esposo que leía por enésima vez un escrito y lo escuchó murmurar palabras en un idioma que no comprendía – obviamente no era latín, algo sabía de este fuera de los rezos – pero que parecían espantar a las sombras.

\- Dúo ¿haz escuchado del rey Salomón?

\- Si, me dijeron que fue el rey más sabio de Israel y que fue muy poderoso y rico.

\- Si, hay muchas leyendas respecto a unas minas que ese rey habría tenido, de donde obtenía enormes cantidades de oro – se miró el anillo – pero hay otra leyenda, una que la Iglesia jamás ha querido divulgar, quizás porque suena tan… extraña, por así decirlo, y fuera de lo que se dice en los libros que él era.

\- Bueno, nunca falta quién invente herejías para explicar algunas cosas.

\- Es cierto, pero los musulmanes decían que Salomón tenía poderes fantásticos, que hacía temblar de miedo los seres malignos, que los controlaba a su antojo y que ellos estaban obligados a obedecerlo, pues Dios mismo le había entregado un anillo especial y con este habría obligado a esos seres a construir el templo de Jerusalén.

\- Esas son invenciones tontas – dijo Dúo convencido.

\- Bueno, pero muchos mitos tienen algo de verdad, quizás el anillo no controlaba a los malignos, pero algún poder debe haber tenido – le dijo – además, todo eso se perdió cuando los babilónicos destruyeron el templo de Jerusalén que había construido Salomón, igual como desapareció el arca de la Alianza.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme con todo esto, Heero?

\- Bueno, Saladino se metió en las catacumbas del templo de Jerusalén y sacaron muchas cosas, principalmente joyas y ornamentos sagrados, pero había un arcón que no pudieron abrir por más que lo intentaron, y Wufei lo consiguió sin mucho esfuerzo ¿Y si los anillos que portamos ahora son los del rey Salomón?

\- Oh, vamos, ese veneno que tenías en la sangre te sigue haciendo pensar tonterías – le dijo riéndose.

\- "Doctus et tenebras transire ad vitam, qui vult ostendere moriar" (Luces y sombras que se mueven en torno a la vida, muestren a quien quiere mi muerte) – dijo y una sombra se proyectó sobre la pared mostrando a un hombre mayor, casi calvo, que acompañaba a un hombre con una corona enorme.

\- ¡Virgen Santa! – exclamó Dúo y la sombra desapareció.

\- Hay que tener cuidado, Dúo o seremos condenados – le dijo.

\- Pero ¿quiénes son esos? ¿Por qué quieren tu muerte?

"Coronam homo vult, alter potentia prosequitur" – dijo una voz tenebrosa.

\- ¿Qué dijo?

\- Nos habla en latín porque esa es nuestra lengua sacra – le explicó Heero.

\- Pero ¿qué dijo? – insistió – no lo hablo tan fluido.

\- Un hombre quiere la corona, el otro persigue su poder – le tradujo finalmente.

\- ¿De qué habla?

\- Yo soy el príncipe heredero de Eirina…

::::::

Continuará…

::::::

Estoy tratando de volver a escribir, pero me temo que me está costando demasiado, ni siquiera he sido capaz de retomar los que tanto tiempo tengo pendientes, pero lo estoy intentando.

Bueno, está basado en un texto que se llama "el anillo del rey Salomón", pero creo que no ando no cerca de parecerse.

Unas cuantas explicaciones para que entiendan un poquito:

Eirina o Eire es lo que hoy es Irlanda, sin embargo, yo lo estoy usando como nombre para Escocia, Bretinia es Inglaterra y Franconia es Francia. Además, uso el latín porque se pude encontrar trozos en este idioma, pero el gaélico, lengua de ese tiempo de los escoceses, no lo encontré.

Bueno, espero que ahora sí pueda seguir mis historias.

Shio Zhang (Wing Zero se ha negado a hacer de beta esta vez)


	2. El castillo del silencio

La leyenda del anillo

Para Neutral HD, yo soy fanática de esta pareja también, aunque alguien me reclamó por allí que soy demasiado dada al M-preg, pero ¿qué hacerle?

…

El castillo del silencio

Dúo abrió la boca mirando a su esposo y la volvió a cerrar, por lo que Heero dejó lo que leía a un lado, al parecer el castaño no le estaba creyendo lo que decía.

\- No sabía que te gustaba hacer bromas de mal gusto – le dijo este molesto.

\- No estoy bromeando – le dijo muy serio – ya te dije que mi padre, el rey de Eirina me envió a las cruzadas con lo más granado de nuestro ejército – tomó una silla y se sentó cerca de él – íbamos a las cruzadas a unirnos a las tropas de Guido de Lusignan, pero tuvimos que pasar primero por el cerco de los templarios. Como ya sabes, la mayor parte de mis hombres fueron asesinados por los "monjes", pero a quien debíamos de ayudar había decido ir a provocar a Saladino, con lo que nuestro ejército sólo iba a la destrucción, sin saber que ya estaba muerto, y nos pusimos bajo el mando de Ricardo Corazón de León, pero nada presagiaba el triunfo y la recuperación de Jerusalén, así que volvimos acá. Estaba en Franconia cuando alguien dejó una carta en un latín muy estilizado y elevado entre mis cosas, así que volvimos a casa.

\- Y aquí Juan sin tierra está abusando de los terratenientes, los pobres ya no tienen nada y hay sectores de la Iglesia que también se aprovechan – dijo molesto – Yo debí entregar mi dote para que a los monjes no le quitaran el convento.

\- ¡Pero si está en mis tierras! – replicó molesto.

\- Ah, pero el príncipe Juan cree que todo es suyo, si el rey Ricardo regresara…

\- Crean lo que crean todos, dudo que Ricardo Corazón de León regrese a gobernar Bretinia – le dijo – ni creo que sea mejor que su hermano.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Yo le conocí en persona, y como nunca supo quién era yo, me trataba igual que al resto de los soldados, es decir, no mucho mejor que a un perro vago que ronda en campamento en busca de comida – movió la cabeza – solo que por no pertenecer directamente a su ejército, nos manteníamos bien alimentados y, siempre que él no se diera cuenta, alimentábamos a sus hombres.

\- Y el príncipe Juan no lo parece estar haciendo mejor – suspiró.

\- Pero como he regresado, voy a reclamar mi reino – le puso una mano en el brazo – pero para ello necesito recuperar las tierras que Juan me ha robado.

\- Nuestra gente ha tenido muchas rencillas con él, hace unos meses creo que tuvo problemas hasta con sus propios barones en el sur.

\- Entonces, debemos salir de aquí…

\- ¡Excelencia! – los interrumpió Wufei entrando en la habitación – perdone que los moleste, pero allá abajo hay un hombre que viene en nombre de un príncipe Juan y que exige se le entregue a Dúo Maxwell.

\- No me pueden sacar del convento.

\- Dice que viene con un ejército y si no se va con él, lo destruirá.

Heero se puso de pie y miró al trenzado y al chino.

\- Dúo irá sólo a donde diga su esposo, y este no es territorio bretinio.

\- Lo sé, excelencia, pero nosotros no tenemos tropas para defendernos.

\- Bajaremos – le dijo tendiéndole la mano a su esposo – Wufei, pregunta a los monjes si hay alguna manera de comunicarnos con el castillo de Kinglassie.

\- El barón de Kinglassie se ha opuesto con fuerza a las acciones del príncipe Juan – le dijo Dúo – pero no creo que pueda aguantar demasiado.

\- Se reunirán las tropas en torno a nuestro príncipe – le aseguró Wufei.

::::::::: H&amp;D ::::::::

El salón de visitas del monasterio estaba en completo silencio, los monjes se veían molestos y un hombre se paseaba como león enjaulado.

\- Ah, veo que se siente mejor, excelencia – le dijo fray Miguelino.

\- Gracias a sus cuidados y a los de mi esposo – contestó Heero golpeando suavemente la mano de Dúo que descansaba sobre su brazo.

\- ¿Cómo que su esposo? – dijo el hombre que se había estado paseando por la sala – Dúo Maxwell va a ser mi esposo por orden del príncipe Juan.

\- Dúo no se va a casar con usted por tres razones – le dijo Heero – primero, porque ya está casado conmigo; segundo, porque el príncipe Juan no puede ordenarle nada a quien no es súbdito suyo porque todavía no es rey y tercero, porque Dúo está en territorio eirino y sólo le debe obediencia a su gobernante.

\- Que pronto será reclamado por el príncipe como suyo ante el Papa – le dijo el hombre fastidiado – y su matrimonio no puede ser válido, que yo sepa no se han publicado las amonestaciones.

\- Nuestro matrimonio fue por un caso excepcional – dijo Dúo – mi esposo corría peligro de muerte y tenemos testigos de ambas cosas.

\- ¡Este convento será destruido y será por culpa de ustedes!

\- Ostendit pedes et obliviscere domum comminationis (saca los pies de mi casa y olvida tu amenaza) – dijo Heero apuntándolo con la mano izquierda – Non oppugnare conventu (no atacarás el convento)

Dúo vio como el anillo en la mano de su esposo brillaba y que los ojos se su pretendiente perdían expresión, saliendo sin decir nada más. Lo siguieron fuera y vieron que algo le decía al capitán de sus soldados, quien se encogió de hombros y volvió las bridas tomando el camino de regreso hacia el sur.

\- Vaya, el hombre le obedeció de inmediato – dijo un fraile divertido – eso es tener don de mando – se rieron los demás monjes.

Pero tanto Dúo como Heero sabían la verdad, el anillo había obligado a este último a hablar y por medio de sus palabras había controlado al Duque. Ahora no era problema, pero cuando llegase a oídos del príncipe Juan lo que Heero había hecho, estarían metidos en serios problemas.

::::::::: H&amp;D ::::::::

Cinco días habían bastado para que la frontera se revolucionara, el príncipe Juan se había puesto realmente furioso cuando supo que los eirinos se negaban a reconocer su poder sobre sus tierras, y más cuando su enviado a Inocencio III le había dicho que no podía reclamarlas porque el heredero verdadero estaba con vida (ellos aseguraban que se había presentado hacia unos meses en la Santa Sede), y que Ricardo Corazón de León aún era su rey.

Pero eso no había evitado que el hombre montara en cólera y ordenara la destrucción del convento de San Patricio. Cientos de hombres armados se habían presentado a la puerta del convento pero ninguno se atrevía a dar cumplimiento a la orden, pues estaban temerosos de lo escrito en la entrada: "Deus aspiciet veritatem (Dios los está mirando)", que Heero mismo había escrito y hecho colgar para que todos lo vieran.

\- No todos los hombres saben leer – le dijo el abad preocupado.

\- Todos lo entenderán – le aseguró.

Y, al parecer, había sido cierto, porque no habían atacado el convento, y luego habían desistido por órdenes del mismo príncipe porque habían llegado los emisarios del Papa y no quería más problemas con la Iglesia.

Y menos mal que se habían retirado, porque comenzaba a atardecer cuando las tropas del barón de Kinglassie llegaron a ponerse a las órdenes de su verdadero señor, llevando las enseñas del reino de Eirina.

\- Te dije que era el verdadero príncipe heredero – le dijo Heero mientras se detenía frente a los soldados en el patio de la entrada del convento – gracias, barón por venir a buscarme.

\- Su excelencia, es un placer ponernos a su servicio – le dijo este arrodillándose ante él – esperábamos con ansias su regreso.

Dúo lo miró con sospecha, no era del tipo de habitantes de esas tierras, era rubio y de ojos azules, de tez bastante blanca, a decir verdad, y tenía menos contextura física que los montañeses que lo acompañaban. No, no le agradaba el tipo.

Heero notó como el rubio dirigía la mirada hacia el trenzado y le molestó la mirada que le echaba. Carraspeó para recuperar su atención y le dijo:

\- Les presento a mi consorte real, el príncipe Dúo.

Trowa alzó una ceja sorprendido por el tono que estaba usando al recalcar que se trataba de su consorte real, era mucho más que un esposo, porque las órdenes del consorte sólo podían ser revocadas por el rey, casi se podía decir que era un segundo gobernante. Pero también había enfado en aquellas palabras, él, que lo conocía bien, lo había percibido.

\- Venga, Dúo, tan pronto tengas listas tus cosas, viajaremos hacia el norte – le dijo pasando su brazo por su cintura atrayéndolo hacia él – no dejes que nadie te engatuse ¿quieres?

\- Como si alguno de esos pudiera rivalizar contigo – le dijo molesto.

Wufei los miró manteniendo su distancia ¿era idea suya o el rubio desabrido ese había provocado celos en los dos? Volvió su mirada hacia el barón de Kinglassie quien no salía del asombro, de seguro ni se explicaba de dónde había surgido semejante reacción.

\- Excelencia – intervino el rubio tratando de ocultar su confusión – ha pasado algo extraño en su castillo – Heero lo miró preocupado – a pocos días de la muerte de su padre, Dios guarde en su santo reino, la gente que lo cuidaba lo abandonó, intentamos averiguar qué había pasado, pero su corte y la servidumbre estaba aterrorizada y tenían miedo a hablar – miró a sus soldados – incluso hubo quien quiso adueñarse de él y salieron espantados. Mis tropas fueron allí y en medio del camino los pilló una tormenta espantosa que los obligó a devolverse.

Heero lo miró extrañado, por lo que sabía su padre había muerto más o menos en la misma fecha en que él había sacado a Wufei del campamento de Saladino ¿sería que los anillos ya los habían marcado?

\- Otra cosa, su excelencia – intervino Trowa – los hombres que nos perseguían desaparecieron como por encanto cuando se dieron cuenta que usted no venía con nosotros, y no hemos podido descubrir quiénes son y menos a quien sirven, podría ser peligroso si se mueve de aquí…

\- Nos iremos pronto – lo rebatió Heero – el príncipe Juan ya sabe que estoy vivo y que vengo a reclamar mi trono, y si sabe que estoy en este convento, los monjes y sus acogidos correrán peligro.

Miró a su esposo y este asintió, sería mejor dejar el lugar lo antes posible, si el príncipe Juan relacionaba su negativa a obedecerlo con la presencia del príncipe de Eirina, conexión que cualquiera podría realizar, montaría en cólera y destruiría todo a su paso, como había hecho con montones de pueblos galeses al sur.

::::::::: H&amp;D ::::::::

El castillo de Dublin era una fortaleza enorme ubicada en una planicie a un costado de la montaña, a sus espaldas estaba una muralla natural de piedra cortada a pique que llegaba al mar que se agitaba violentamente como queriendo devorar a quien se asomara por arriba. A su derecha había una alta torreta que pertenecía a la capilla real que se encontraba tallada en piedra y a su alrededor había un foso profundo que impedía que cualquiera entrase si no era por la puerta principal, cuyo puente levadizo se encontraba abajo, lo mismo que la reja de hierro.

\- Parece un castillo fantasma – comentó Dúo viendo las paredes cubiertas de musgo y el absoluto silencio que había dentro, al parecer ni las alimañas se habían atrevido a entrar en él.

Volvió la mirada hacia su esposo y este desmontó del nervioso animal, al parecer el caballo estaba tan asustado como algunos de los caballeros que los escoltaban, porque se negaba a moverse.

Heero sintió la mirada del trenzado y se dirigió hacia él, tenía el presentimiento de que las sombras que rondaban el lugar lo querían a él en específico, pero había una condición para reclamar el lugar y él sabía cual era, el estar casado.

\- Vamos, Dúo – le tendió la mano y este bajó del carruaje. Se volvió hacia los soldados – esperen aquí, nosotros levantaremos la reja – ordenó y caminó por el puente levadizo con los dedos entrelazados con los de su esposo – ellos no deben saber de mi poder.

\- Te acusarían de brujo – asintió.

Llegaron a la barrera y oscuras sombras los cubrieron rodeándolos, Dúo no entendía lo que decían con tétrica y horripilante voz, era como si truenos cayesen en torno a ellos, vaciando de sonido a todo lo demás.

\- ¡Basta! – dijo Heero levantando su mano izquierda.

Dúo vio como brillaba el anillo en la mano de su esposo y sintió que en la suya su anillo le quemaba. Extendió también su mano izquierda y los ruidos atronadores parecieron disminuir hasta hacerse una voz más entendible.

\- "Arx tantum locum petere Dominum et uxor (Sólo el señor del castillo y su esposa pueden reclamar el lugar)" – le dijo una de las sombras.

\- Ego vero herede regni (Yo soy el verdadero heredero de este reino) – le replicó Heero con toda calma – Et ipse est enim vir meus (y él es mi esposo) – señaló al trenzado a su lado.

\- "Habes anulum Salomonis, periculis (Tienes el anillo de Salomón, corres peligro)" – le dijo otra de las sombras – "et tu dominaberis illius te perderé (lo dominas y ellos querrán destruirte)"

\- "Quia et nos sumus in vobis, sed relinquenda proles (Nos has llamado y estamos para servirte, pero debes dejar descendencia)" – le dijo una tercera sombra antes de desaparecer. Con ella se levantó el silencio del castillo y las sombras parecieron evaporarse.

\- ¿A quiénes se refieren? – dijo Dúo olvidado de hablar el latín.

\- Se han retirado, por ahora no nos responderán nada más – le dijo Heero caminando hacia la polea que levantaba la reja – da mihi virtutem erigcre (dame fuerzas para levantarla) – y la oxidada cadena comenzó a enrollarse poco a poco hasta dejar en alto la reja.

\- Realmente estos anillos dan poder – dijo Dúo tocando la puerta oxidada que contenía el paso del agua al foso, esta se abrió y poco a poco comenzó a salir agua arrastrando plantas que cerraban su paso.

\- Es mejor que nadie sepa de ellos, dicen que el príncipe Juan es muy ambicioso y seguramente querría este poder para adueñarse de todo – caminó con él hacia la entrada mientras observaban como los jinetes entraban en el castillo – hay muchas leyendas en torno a los poderes del rey Salomón, no sólo fue un rey muy sabio, sino que era muy poderoso, pero como todo hombre con poder, este se le subió a la cabeza y abusó de él, de tal modo que Dios se enojó y dividió su reino a su muerte.

\- Pero, si era un hombre tan sabio ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de lo que le iba a pasar si Dios se enojaba con él?

\- Seguramente por culpa de estos anillos – le dijo y entraron en el patio del castillo.

\- Vamos a tener que contratar mucho personal si queremos que esto vuelva a ser lo que era – dijo Trowa luego de desmontar, estaba todo lleno de maleza, pero, extrañamente, no había telas de araña ni nidos de pájaro o señal de presencia de ratones, lo que hacía que el castillo fuera escalofriante.

\- Pues me temo que el trabajo vamos a tener que hacerlo nosotros mismos – dijo otro de los jinetes – recuerde lo que pasó con los hombres que el barón de Kinglassie quiso que nos acompañaran, se deshicieron en excusas para no venir.

\- Pues me pareció que el mismo barón no estaba muy convencido de que viniésemos – dijo Wufei – por eso no se ofreció a acompañarnos,

Heero miró a su alrededor, tenía que hacer algo para que la gente quisiera trabajar de nuevo en el castillo y de paso ganarse la confianza de sus súbditos.

\- Podríamos arreglar la capilla – señaló Dúo – y realizar una misa solemne por el descanso eterno del alma del rey y por el bienestar del príncipe heredero que está de regreso.

\- Me parece muy buena idea – asintió Heero – pero primero limpiaremos un sector del castillo para habitarlo y luego iremos por la capilla.

::::::::: H&amp;D ::::::::

Casi cinco meses les había tomado limpiar de maleza una buena parte de la capilla, especialmente el campanario, al parecer esas enredaderas no querían que la campana volviese a sonar y habían carcomido la soga que sostenía el péndulo impidiendo que se moviese y cortándolo cuando intentaron sacarla.

\- ¡Cuidado abajo! – gritó uno de los hombres cuando finalmente lograron liberar la campana, ya que un grueso tronco de enredadera cayó desde lo alto.

Liberada ya la campana y repuesto el péndulo, se bajaron del campanario y Dúo hizo repicar la campana con gran entusiasmo llamando a júbilo con cada toque.

Heero estaba en la torre de vigilancia cuando oyó el sonido de la campana, realmente se notaba que su trenzado consorte había vivido bastante tiempo en el monasterio, porque su repique era muy alegre.

Pero un ruido extraño se sintió desde la parte de atrás del castillo, era como si una violenta marejada quisiera atacar el castillo, luego vino un fuerte temblor y se levantó un polvo parduzco que oscureció el patio alterando a los caballos. Mas Dúo no dejó de tañer las campanas, el ruido era lo que estaba espantando los seres extraños que se habían apoderado del castillo. Pronto el polvo se asentó y desapareció en una neblina que pareció aliviar a los habitantes del castillo.

Heero se apartó de la pared de piedra de la que se había aferrado y miró el patio central, el color del interior del castillo había cambiado, era como si el antes gris de las piedras se hubiese tornado en un color más alegre.

\- Bien hecho, Dúo – le dijo desde lo alto cuando este dejó de tañer las campanas – mandaremos a llamar al obispo para que diga misa en la capilla cuanto antes.

Dúo volteó la mirada hacia la puerta ¿Era idea suya o había escuchado a Heero felicitándolo? Miró a su alrededor, pero su esposo no estaba allí, entonces ¿cómo era que lo había escuchado?

::::::::: H&amp;D ::::::::

El tañer de las campanas del castillo real había corrido como río por los poblados cercanos, eso sólo significaba una cosa para los habitantes de Eirina ¡Su príncipe estaba de regreso y reclamaba el trono! Y fue una mecha que se encendió en la frontera, el príncipe Juan era un extranjero y no tenían por qué pagarle tributo.

Muchos clanes rehicieron sus insignias y levantaron sus tropas, algunas más bien escasas y otras numerosas, y con sus respectivos líderes hicieron el camino hacia el castillo para presentarle sus respetos a su príncipe.

Heero estaba asombrado, cuando él se marchó a las cruzadas diez años atrás, era un niño que apenas comenzaba a ser hombre, pero sí se había fijado que los clanes que ahora se presentaban ante él eran mucho más numerosos que ahora, quizás estaban reducidos a la cuarta parte, incluso había algunos en que los líderes del clan eran ancianos o donceles.

\- Nosotros vivimos muy cerca de la frontera – le explicó un muchacho, un doncel según podía ver, que hacía de líder su clan – y muchos de los míos, incluido mi padre, que Dios guarde en su santo reino, fueron asesinados por los soldados normandos del príncipe Juan que quisieron adueñarse de nuestro ganado – le explicó – ellos han entrado en nuestras tierras sin permiso y ningún reclamos nos ha valido, dicen que son de su príncipe todas las cosas sobre el suelo.

\- Han pretendido matarnos de hambre – dijo otro hombre a su lado – si el joven Quatre y su gente no hubiesen venido a nuestro auxilio, habrían acabado con mi clan y con todas las aldeas vecinas.

\- Ciertamente debemos pararle pies a ese príncipe – dijo Heero pensativo – pero debemos evitar una guerra a toda costa, puesto que él consta con dinero y tropas para destruirnos si no tenemos cuidado.

\- Pero ¿no estaban por llegar los emisarios del Papa? – dijo Wufei – recuerdo que por eso retiró las tropas que asediaban el convento de San Patricio.

\- Si pudiésemos conseguir su intercesión, quizás evitáramos que siguiera insistiendo en atacarnos – dijo Dúo pensativo.

\- Pero un emisario nuestro seguramente sería asesinado antes de llegar a ellos si se encuentran ya en la corte del príncipe Juan.

\- Seguramente harán una reunión en Canterbury – dijo Heero recordando los encuentros de su padre con Ricardo Corazón de León – presentarse allí sería difícil, pero es algo que debemos hacer para reclamar el trono de Eirina.

\- Pero, su excelencia, debe ser lo que él espera para capturarlo.

\- No – dijo el barón de Kinglassie – son pocos los que conocen a su excelencia fuera de Eirina.

\- ¿Qué pretendes, Zech? – le dijo Heero.

\- Bueno, dos ciudadanos podrán entrar en el castillo con toda calma si ellos no sospechan siquiera que se trata de nuestro soberano, ni el propio príncipe Juan los reconocería ¿verdad?

\- Es posible, dado que ni el propio Rey Ricardo me reconoció – asintió – y el príncipe Juan jamás estuvo en las reuniones con mi padre – dijo pensativo – bien, Dúo y yo viajaremos a Canterbury para hablar con el emisario del Papa y regresaremos aquí para preparar la reunión.

\- Su Excelencia, no puede ir así como así, una escolta debería…

\- No, Trowa, si movemos las tropas sospechará algo – le dijo Heero – alguien debe hacerle creer que sigo en este castillo.

\- Creo que debemos preparar una ceremonia de bodas – dijo Quatre – eso los haría preocuparse más de lo que pasa aquí, que de la posibilidad que su excelencia se encuentre por allá.

\- Me parece muy buena idea – dijo Heero y se volvió hacia Trowa – según sé, quedas sólo tú de tu clan ¿me equivoco? – el castaño negó – y por lo visto el clan Winner necesita un esposo para su líder, así que te concedo la mano de su líder doncel.

\- ¡Excelencia! – exclamaron a la vez.

\- Preparen su boda y hagan correr la voz que soy yo quien se casa.

\- Pero, su excelencia… – trato de protestar Quatre.

\- He dicho, pueden retirarse.

::::::::: H&amp;D ::::::::

Continuará…

::::::::: H&amp;D ::::::::

Espero que este capítulo atrape tanto como en anterior, de aquí en adelante será un poco más mágico y romántico.

Shio Zhang.

Y le agregaremos un poco de romance, el estar arreglando un castillo y resolviendo problemas no da tiempo para el amor que aún debe surgir entre Heero y Dúo.

Wing Zero (Me niego a ser beta, corrijo y agrego cosas donde creo que corresponde, así que soy más coautor)


	3. Cómo empezar

La leyenda del anillo

Un regalo para mis lectores, tanto para los que dejan comentarios, como para los que no.

Una aclaración antes de empezar: los matrimonios en la edad media, o eran concertados por contrato entre los padres de los contrayentes o los decidía el señor en turno, sea el conde, el duque, el gobernador de la zona o, más arriba, el rey, de allí que el príncipe Juan tratase de obligar a Dúo y que Heero decida el matrimonio de Quatre y Trowa.

Otra cosa, como la historia es mía, voy a torcer la línea histórica para fines de mi historia, así que luego alguien que sepa de historia no me diga "NO, ESO NO FUE ASÍ".

Con todo esto aclarado, comienzo mi historia.

::::::

Cómo empezar

::::::

Canterbury, marzo de 1199

Heero había tenido razón, nadie reparó en ellos mientras viajaban, para cualquiera que los viera eran tan solo una pareja que viajaba rumbo al sur comprando cosas para su hogar. Pero ciertamente ambos se habían asombrado de la pobreza en la que estaban sumidos los súbditos de la corona bretona, muchos les habían dicho que los impuestos para las campañas del Rey Ricardo los tenía sin dinero y que, lo poco que les quedaba para comer, se los llevaba el clero, pese a la solicitud de muchos barones de no exigir más, porque hasta ellos bordeaban la ruina.

\- Tengan cuidado de no decir nada malo de su alteza – les dijo una ancianita al ver la indignación de Heero – mi esposo y mi hijo fueron asesinados por los hombres del príncipe Juan por reclamarle públicamente ¡Si el buen rey Ricardo regresara a pararle pies a su hermano!

Heero guardó silencio, no podía acabar con las esperanzas de esa pobre gente diciéndoles que su tan esperado rey no era mejor que su hermano menor pero intentaría hacer algo para detener las ambiciones del príncipe Juan.

Dúo miró a Heero, en todo ese tiempo había escuchado muchas cosas de Ricardo Corazón de León de parte de los soldados que habían vuelto con su esposo de las cruzadas; ellos no le debían ninguna lealtad, así que contaban todo lo vivido sin tapujos. Y no tenían cosas buenas que decir del hombre, sí, era valiente, pero con la espada en la mano y tres o cuatro caballeros a su alrededor defendiendo su posición como rey. También era ambicioso, como su hermano, pero lo que este pretendía era dejar su nombre en la historia como el rey que recuperó Jerusalén de los musulmanes, quería gloria eterna, aunque sus soldados pagaran las consecuencias de sus malas decisiones.

\- Ah, las cruzadas, se han llevado a los mejores hombres de aquí – asintió Heero – y quién sabe cuándo se terminen.

La anciana les sonrió y los dejó marchar, luego de felicitarlos por hacer tan linda pareja, y les deseó que tuviesen muchos hijos fuertes, porque hermosos iban a ser de todas maneras con dos padres tan guapos.

Dúo desvió la mirada ruborizado hasta las orejas, llevaban cinco meses de casados y aún no pasaba nada entre ellos. Claro, como Heero se la había pasado ocupado limpiando el castillo y él, limpiando la capilla, estaban muy cansados a la noche y ¡ni siquiera dormían en la misma habitación!

Tampoco es que ellos no se gustaran, había una cierta descarga entre ellos cuando se tocaban, pero algo contenía al trenzado de permitir que su esposo se le acercara demasiado, si sólo se besaon durante su boda y ese beso le había revuelto todo por dentro, recordó Dúo, y sentía temor.

\- Vamos, Dúo – le dijo Heero sacándolo de sus pensamientos – me dijeron que en el pueblo vecino tienen venta de lanas y telas ¿no te gustaría verlas? Quizás encuentres alguna que te guste para un sobreste o para las cortinas de nuestra habitación – le explicó mientras le ayudaba a subir a la carreta – no te angusties tanto por el futuro – le dijo luego de un incómodo momento de silencio al ver que el trenzado no decía nada – se supone que una pareja de casados quiere tener hijos, pero para ello no tenemos apuro ¿sabes?

\- Es que las viudas que vivían conmigo en el convento contaban tantas cosas de lo que habían pasado su primera vez con sus esposos – le dijo volviendo a ruborizarse – que uno no quiere ni imaginarse en semejante situación.

\- No todos los hombres son bruscos la primera vez, Dúo.

\- Y tú debes tener mucha experiencia con vírgenes ¿no? – le dijo sarcástico.

Heero desvió la mirada intentando evitar que el rostro se le encendiera por el calor que le había subido ¿Cómo decirle a Dúo que jamás se había acostado con nadie? Sus palabras eran más para calmarlo que para convencerlo de algo, ya que era muy joven cuando salió a las cruzadas y siempre había sido consciente de su posición como príncipe de Eirina. Algunos de sus hombres podían cargarse de bastardos, pero él no.

\- La verdad – le dijo luego de un silencio incómodo – es que mi experiencia al respecto es nula – admitió – pero de seguro debe haber mujeres que han tenido buenas experiencias en su primera vez y que no se quejan de sus esposos.

Dúo lo miró fijamente, estaba molesto por sus palabras, pero debía tener en cuenta que Heero era un hombre hecho y derecho, y por lo mismo tenía necesidades de tal, y habiendo estado lejos por diez años, era lógico que por allí hubiese conocido otras mujeres y donceles, quizás hasta…

\- ¿No tendrás hijos bastardos en outremar? – le dijo escandalizado.

\- Como se te ocurre – le replicó molesto – siempre he tenido muy claro quién soy y que no puedo andar dejando hijos bastardos por cualquier lado.

Pero Dúo se cruzó de brazos, eso no lo tranquilizaba para nada, le molestaba que alguien del pasado pudiera llegar a reclamar los afectos de su esposo… Y desvió la mirada, fuera como fuera, él lo había declarado su consorte real, su mano derecha y nadie podía quitarle su lugar a su lado. "Pero eso no quiere decir que tengas su afecto" le dijo una vocecilla maligna.

\- Heero, sé que nuestro matrimonio fue algo extraño, ni siquiera estaba concertado entre nuestros padres ni tuvo el debido orden, pero quisiera que fuera lo más normal posible – dijo nervioso – además, no quisiera que alguien viniera a reclamar tu mano por algún compromiso previo de parte de tu padre y que yo quedase como la novia rechazada, porque así jamás encontraría otro esposo, fuera del que ya rechacé, y no me casaría con él, prefiero tomar los votos…

\- Dúo, cállate – le dijo, divertido – eso ya se lo pregunté al consejero real.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Verás, a las cruzadas debía enviarse sólo a hombres solteros, que no tuvieran ningún compromiso, era parte de la solicitud del Papa. Así que mi padre me envió a mí sin haber concertado ningún matrimonio, y como me perdió la pista, tampoco podía hacer acuerdos matrimoniales, sobre la base que cualquier día le llegarían con la noticia que yo había muerto en las cruzadas y ¿cómo iba a cumplir con el compromiso, si hasta donde sé soy su único hijo?

\- Si, pero ¿no habría sido mejor esposa para ti una princesa que un doncel huérfano, hijo de apenas un lord?

\- Ninguna infanta estaría a tu altura, Dúo – le dijo – ni sería tan guapo como tú – agregó en voz baja haciendo andar los caballos.

Dúo lo miró asombrado, pero Heero ya no dijo nada y el trenzado pensó que lo había escuchado mal.

:::::: H &amp; D ::::::

El mercado estaba atiborrado de gente, pero Dúo podía ver perfectamente que la mayoría compraba alimentos en pequeñas cantidades y que las tiendas con artículos no tan necesarios estaban casi desiertas. Heero también los miró, podía ver que la gente común compraba trigo y cebada, verduras y otros alimentos, y, en vez de usar dinero, llevaban lana, miel, pieles o huevos como moneda de cambio.

\- Los señores son extranjeros – le dijo un mercader.

\- Hace poco regresé de las cruzadas – le dijo Heero – y me casé, por eso estamos buscando algunas cosas para nuestra casa.

\- ¿De las cruzadas? – dijo otro mercader – y, al rey Ricardo ¿lo ha visto?

\- No estaba bajo su mando, pero cuando nosotros dejamos Tierra Santa, él estaba vivo buscando un caballero que lo guiara hacia las posiciones enemigas – explicó.

Los mercaderes lo miraron desilusionados.

\- Se va a acabar el siglo y no veremos a nuestro rey de regreso.

\- Bueno, nosotros queremos telas – intervino tratando de cambiarles el tema, no se les fuera a ocurrir preguntar a qué señor servía – Traigo dinero, no sé si ustedes…

\- ¿Tiene dinero? – todos los mercaderes los rodearon y él y Dúo fueron guiados por el lugar para que compraran las mejores telas del mercado.

Tan entusiasmado estaba Dúo eligiendo los colores, que no escuchó el ruido de los caballos que entraban a todo galope al pueblito.

\- Cobradores de impuestos – dijo una mujer a su lado – cobran hasta por comprar.

Heero miró a los hombres vestidos con cota de malla y armadura, se ostentaban como caballeros, pero si lo fueran realmente, estarían con Ricardo Corazón de León. Suspiró fastidiado al ver como miraban a su esposo y se paró junto a una ostentosa y aterciopelada tela púrpura.

\- ¿Cuánto cobra por esta tela? – le dijo al mercader haciendo sonar el dinero en su bolsa – tiene el color de los ojos de mi esposo.

El hombre dirigió entonces la mirada hacia Heero, quien permanecía, tranquilo, acariciando con su mano enguantada la delicada tela.

\- ¿Acaso crees ser digno de portar un color real? – le dijo furioso.

\- Creo que el color de una tela no aporta dignidad a la persona que la lleva – le replicó – y a mi esposo le quedaría hermoso un traje con esta tela.

\- Y seguramente puedes pagarla junto con su impuesto ¿verdad? – le dijo malicioso – son trescientas monedas.

El mercader negó con la cabeza, pero Heero tomó la bolsa de su costado y se la arrojó al soldado.

\- Espero que sepas contar, allí hay quinientas monedas por los impuestos del mercado – le dijo caminando hacia él – pero la mirada lasciva que le echaste a mi esposo no conseguirás hacer que te la perdone con nada – le dio un golpecito con la mano izquierda y siguió hacia su esposo – Vamos, amor, llevemos nuestras cosas al hostal, aún debemos comprar otras cosas.

Dúo movió la cabeza preocupado ¿qué le había hecho al hombre que este pareció palidecer y temblar cuando pasaron a su lado? ¿Es que el anillo podía hacer cosas sin que Heero tuviera que ordenarlo en voz alta? Porque, según pudo ver, lo tocó con la mano izquierda.

\- No le hice nada – le dijo Heero – al menos no de forma voluntaria.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pero Heero negó con la cabeza, tomado su mano para ponerla en su brazo, mientras dos mozos lo seguían con las telas que habían comprado, por lo que Dúo debió desistir de su interrogatorio hasta más tarde.

Entraron en la posada y los muchachos dejaron las telas cobre un arcón, mientras les hacían una reverencia. Heero tomó una bolsa de sus cosas y le dio una moneda a cada joven, quienes lo miraban asombrados ¡otros ni las gracias daban y él les regalaba una moneda! A un señor así estarían encantados de servir.

Dúo los vio marchar entre divertido y enternecido por el gesto de su esposo, ciertamente había sido mejor elección que el duque de Abalonia, dudaba que ese amargado pudiese siquiera tener un gesto amable.

\- Dúo – le dijo Heero – debemos averiguar si los enviados del Papa están aquí ¿crees poder averiguarlo con las mujeres?

\- ¡Claro que puedo!

\- Bien, yo mientras intentaré averiguar algo sobre el sistema de guardias que tiene el príncipe Juan – le dijo y le entregó una bolsa con monedas – ten cuidado como gastas el dinero, no quiero que intenten asaltarte.

\- Perfectamente puedo defenderme solito.

\- Te creo – le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

:::::: H &amp; D ::::::

Dúo estaba sentado ayudando en la cocina del hostal mientras hablaba con las mujeres del lugar. Ellas se habían asombrado al ver su anillo de casado, una gruesa argolla de oro con un dibujo extraño, pero más les había asombrado al saber que él estaba en un convento cuando su esposo vino por él.

\- Tiene mucha suerte – suspiró una mujer que troceaba la carne – nosotras hemos de conformarnos con lo que nos toque.

\- Bueno, yo tenía otro pretendiente, pero Heero es muchísimo mejor – suspiró – escuchamos que habría emisarios del Papa ¿los han visto?

\- No, se dice que esta tarde llegarán a Canterbury – dijo otra – los guardias andan como locos porque el príncipe Juan se peleó con su madre y se ha desquitado con sus súbditos – bajo la voz – también escuché decir que está nervioso porque supuestamente el príncipe de Eirina volvió de las cruzadas y que ello podía significar que el rey Ricardo regrese a casa.

\- Pero dicen que el príncipe de Eirina está preparando su boda para poder reclamar el trono – dijo la primera mujer que hablara. Se llamaba Hilde, sus ancestros venían de tierras celtas – ojalá le parase pies al príncipe Juan.

\- Mi esposo dice que, si el príncipe de Eirina aparece, el príncipe Juan lo matará.

Dúo las miraba alternativamente, por lo visto Heero tenía razón al desconfiar de mover tropas. Pero de todas maneras corría gran peligro que lo mataran, quizás pudieran escapar con ayuda del anillo de Salomón, pero si mostraban su poder, el príncipe Juan lo ambicionaría, los que habían intentado matar a Heero antes sabrían que seguía vivo y, lo más probable, es que alguien de la Iglesia dijera que ese poder venía del demonio e intentaran quitárselo luego de echarlo a la hoguera. Se estremeció de puro pensarlo.

\- Su esposo lo anda buscando, señor – le dijo un niño.

\- Bueno, gracias por dejarme ayudarlas – se despidió luego de ponerse de pie y siguió al niño hasta la recepción en donde Heero lo esperaba.

\- Gracias – le dijo al niño haciéndole una caricia en la cabeza para luego regalarle una fruta – y llévale esto a tu mamá – le dio una moneda.

Dúo suspiró, sabía que Heero era generoso, sería el rey perfecto y el padre prefecto cuando tuviesen hijos… se ruborizó al pensar en ello, siendo su consorte era su obligación darle esos hijos.

Heero se volvió hacia Dúo y le tendió la mano para que lo acompañara arriba para poder hablar.

Aunque estaba preocupado por Dúo, desde que salieron de su castillo que hablaba demasiado, como si estuviera nervioso, le hacía preguntas extrañas de su pasado, como si le molestara, y además esquivaba su mirada cuando alguien decía algo de los niños ¿sería que no quería tenerlos?

\- Las mujeres en la cocina me dijeron que esperaban que esta tarde se presentaran los enviados del Papa – le dijo tan pronto como cerró la puerta – y una de ellas tiene por esposo a un guardia real, el príncipe Juan quiere matarte.

\- Lo sospechaba – suspiró – pero debo acercarme al enviado papal.

\- Heero, sé que debemos reclamar el trono de Eirina cuanto antes, escuché que muchas personas temen la llegada del nuevo siglo sin un rey y es posible que el príncipe Juan use ese temor en contra de los reyes ausentes.

\- Al parecer el rey Ricardo está en Franconia, algo así escuché decir a los soldados – miró el anillo en su mano izquierda – una sombra me dijo que el rey Ricardo tiene sus días contados.

\- ¡Pero él no tiene herederos! – dijo exaltado – el príncipe Juan se convertirá en rey e iniciará una guerra contra todos en la isla y querrá ser señor de todo.

\- El rey Ricardo tiene un heredero, pero es apenas un niño, seguramente el príncipe Juan no lo querrá vivo cuando se entere que su hermano está muerto.

\- Pero es demasiado joven para reclamar el trono – le dijo paseándose – y su madre seguro querrá ser reina… Oye ¿no que el Papa no quería hombres con compromisos en sus cruzadas? Entonces, el rey Ricardo tiene un hijo bastardo, y el príncipe Juan usará eso en contra del niño…

\- El rey Ricardo se casó con la madre del niño poco antes de partir a las cruzadas, por lo tanto no sabe de la existencia del niño, por lo mismo está a salvo, pero debemos rescatarlo antes que se conozca la suerte del rey.

\- ¿Y dónde se supone que vamos a encontrar al chiquillo?

\- El arzobispo de Canterbury dirá misa esta tarde como acción de gracias por la visita de los emisarios papales. La madre del niño estará allí con el chico, tú intentarás llegar a ellos y yo haré lo propio con el emisario papal.

\- Heero, el príncipe Juan te quiere muerto, el emisario papal podría reconocerte – le recordó preocupado.

\- Él ni se enterará que estuve allí hasta que estemos a salvo en casa, con todo y el heredero real de Bretonia a nuestro lado – le tomó las manos – sólo que no podrás entrar luciendo como doncel, dicen que el príncipe Juan los odia.

\- No pretenderás que entre a misa fingiendo ser mujer – le dijo molesto – me niego a ponerme sus ropas, es humillante que me rebajes…

\- No lo hago, Dúo, es que te necesito allí, no queremos que el verdadero rey muera ¿verdad? – le dijo tomándolo de los hombros para que lo viera a los ojos.

\- Pero a mí no me gusta vestir de mujer, me veré horrible – intentó protestar una vez más.

\- Dúo, hasta con un saco harinero te verías bien.

\- Gracias, pero no con eso me vas a convencer – le dijo ruborizado – no soy mujer.

\- Por favor, Dúo, si ni siquiera se van a fijar, recuerda cuan tapadas van las mujeres a estas ceremonias.

\- ¿Y cómo reconoceré a la mujer del rey Ricardo?

\- Tu anillo te la mostrará.

\- Sabes, eres un fastidio sabelotodo – le replicó molesto sin querer acceder aún.

\- Dúo, es por el bien de todos, y será sólo por esta vez.

\- Si esto no resulta, te odiaré hasta en el infierno – accedió.

:::::: H &amp; D ::::::

Heero no hubiese querido tener que usar la magia del anillo para poder entrar en la catedral, pero tenían muy pocas posibilidades de acceder a ello, además estaban rodeados de caballeros y damas pagadas de sí mismas, convencidas que, por el hecho de ser nobles, eran superiores al resto de las personas.

\- Indudablemente, no me gusta la corte inglesa – dijo Dúo sentado a la derecha de Heero – solo espero que el duque de Abalonia no se aparezca por aquí, podría reconocernos.

\- El príncipe Juan está furioso con él por lo que pasó, es difícil que se presente ante él – le dijo Heero divertido – en eso se parece a su hermano, es muy vengativo, y, por lo que escuché, traicionero.

\- El príncipe Juan hace ingreso con su esposa y la reina madre – dijo una voz y el silencio se hizo en la catedral.

Todos se habían puesto de pie al escuchar la información y a medida que ellos pasaban se arrodillaban reverentemente.

Heero los imitó mirando al regente de reojo, no se parecía en nada, al menos físicamente, al rey Ricardo, este era corpulento pero con una gracia felina que le recordaba a los leones que había visto en Alejandría; en cambio, el príncipe Juan tenía la presencia de un gato casero, pero no por ello dejaba de ser peligroso, sabía de sobra que esos animales eran veleidosos y, si algo no les gustaba, lanzaban el arañazo aunque fuese la mano de quien les daba de comer.

Dúo le toco el codo al ver a una mujer que miraba con odio mal disimulado al príncipe, y Heero dirigió su mirada hacia ella; a su lado estaba un muchachito que era el vivo retrato de Ricardo corazón de León. Miró a Dúo y este asintió entendiendo lo que debía hacer.

Y la ceremonia comenzó sin contratiempos, aunque Dúo, acostumbrado a las misas del monasterio, le pareció exageradamente pomposa, a ratos excesiva, y hasta aburrida, porque a veces no entendía bien lo que decían.

\- Dúo, tan pronto comiencen a salir, acércate a ella – le dijo al oído – yo intentaré ponerme al lado del emisario papal, creo que no es el mismo que nos recibió en Roma, así que no hay peligro – le dijo al ver que iba a protestar.

\- Aun así, está muy cerca del príncipe Juan.

-Está más preocupado de hablar con su general – le dijo mirando a los hombres – algo raro ha pasado y no le presta atención a los eclesiásticos.

Dúo siguió su mirada y notó que el hombre se revolvía nervioso, como queriendo escapar de allí, pero no pudiendo.

\- Tiene que ser hoy o nunca – le dijo y tan pronto se dijo el último amén, ambos se dirigieron a sus objetivos.

:::::: H &amp; D ::::::

Heero se detuvo junto al emisario papal, se notaba que estaba molesto porque el príncipe lo estaba ignorando, así que se decidió a hablarlo.

\- Su eminencia – le dijo haciendo una reverencia – si me concedéis un minuto.

\- Estoy aquí para hablar con el príncipe y no con ciudadanos – le dijo altivo.

\- Soy el príncipe de Eirina – le dijo molesto – estoy aquí arriesgando mi vida y la de mi consorte sólo para hablar con vos – agregó.

\- Supe que ibais a regresar a vuestra tierra hace varios meses, pero no habéis reclamado nada aún.

\- Había cosas más urgentes por hacer – le explicó – pero ahora el príncipe Juan pretende reclamar mi reino ante vos, y eso no puedo permitirlo. Dios ha querido darme la oportunidad de hablaros antes, y reclamar lo que es mío.

\- ¿Y cómo probáis que sois quien decís?

\- Con esto – le mostró su anillo real – Eirina es mi reino, yo debo regresar allí cuanto antes, mi gente me necesita, por eso no hago el reclamo ante el príncipe Juan, quien le ha puesto precio a mi cabeza y a muchos de los caballeros de mi reino les ha quitado las tierras, está matando a los suyos de hambre, pero yo no puedo hacer nada por ellos.

\- Entiendo – le dijo aceptando – le entregaré vuestra carta al Papa y veré si puedo viajar a vuestro reino para validar vuestra coronación.

\- Muchas gracias, eminencia – le dijo haciendo una reverencia para luego retirarse rápidamente, había notado que el príncipe Juan había dejado de hablar con su capitán y decidió sacarle información con el anillo.

::::::: H &amp; D ::::::

Dúo miró al niño preocupado, era un chiquillo tímido, y su madre se lo había entregado sin mayores problemas cuando le dijo quién era.

\- Será mi venganza, el verdadero rey será educado en territorio enemigo – le dijo ella – pero primero el príncipe Juan sufrirá las penas del infierno.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Acaso sabe algo del rey Ricardo?

\- Oh, sí, los espías del príncipe Juan llegaron con la noticia que el barco del rey viene en camino a Londinium, zarpó hace unos días de Franconia – se rió – por eso anda nervioso, Ricardo lo va a desterrar.

\- Bueno, yo debo irme, mi esposo me espera para regresar a casa.

\- Que tengan un buen regreso a su hogar, princesa – le dijo haciendo una reverencia – pórtate bien con sus excelencias – le dijo a su hijo y lo dejó partir.

Dúo caminó con el niño a su lado y se detuvo a la entrada del patio de armas, no tuvo que esperar demasiado, Heero venía con paso presuroso hacia ellos.

\- Problemas – le dijo y los llevó rápidamente a la calesa que los sacó de regreso a la posada – llegan noticias que el barco del rey ha sido avistado frente de Calais hace dos días, así que seguramente arribará a Londinium en tres días más.

\- Debemos apresurarnos, entonces, nada bueno saldrá de las noticias que lleguen.

\- ¿Por qué nadie parece estar feliz con el regreso de mi padre?

\- Porque Ricardo Corazón de León no regresa en ese barco – le dijo Heero, no le iba a mentir al niño – y pase lo que pase, te mantendremos con vida para que seas el verdadero rey que Bretinia se merece.

El chiquillo abrió la boca para protestar y se asombró cuando vio que Dúo se sacaba el tapado y retiraba los faldones del vestido.

\- Te juro, Heero, que nunca más me visto de mujer – le dijo dejando caer las telas en el asiento.

\- Es mi consorte y es doncel – le dijo Heero distrayendo al niño de la conversación de su padre – apenas lleguemos al hostal partiremos hacia Dublin, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

\- Pero vamos a necesitar una aya para el niño – le dijo Dúo – con mis obligaciones no podré atender bien al niño…

\- Creo que una de las mujeres de la posada sería una buena ayuda para ti.

\- ¡Hilde! – dijo – pero ella está soltera…

\- La casaré con alguno de mis caballeros – se encogió de hombros – y podrá hacerte de acompañante.

\- Heero, no puedes andar formando parejas así como así, ellos deben arreglar eso, como el capitán Barton con el líder del clan Winner…

\- Soy el regente y ambos me deben obediencia – le dijo – y ¿quién dice que es mal matrimonio? Trowa ha estado conmigo desde que salimos a las cruzadas, casi podría decir que es como mi hermano, su clan fue exterminado en su ausencia, pero puede reclamar sus tierras; y en cuanto a Quatre, su clan no tiene tierras suficientes, y un doncel no debiera ser líder de un clan, por muy fuerte que este sea – le dijo al ver que iba a hablar – los líderes de otros clanes pueden tratar de propasarse con él y armar una guerra sin sentido.

\- Eres un fastidio, sabelotodo – le dijo molesto.

\- Pero así me quieres – le dijo divertido.

\- Cállate, Heero – le dijo molesto, pero este se sonrió.

:::::: H &amp; D ::::::

El camino se había complicado para ellos, las tropas del príncipe Juan se habían movilizado hacia la frontera, así que habían tenido que evitar los poblados grandes y protegerse de los salteadores de caminos.

\- Es un doncel y sabe usar la espada – dijo Jonathan asombrado luego de ver a Dúo luchar junto a Heero de igual a igual.

\- El que sea doncel no significa que sea una delicada damisela – le dijo este ofendido.

\- No creo que debas hacer un comentario así en mi corte – le dijo Heero al muchacho – podrían cortarte la lengua, pues hay muchos donceles que hacen de líderes de clan y lo hacen muy bien.

\- Yo también quiero aprender a usar la espada– dijo el chiquillo.

\- Primero te pondremos en forma – le dijo Heero – estás un poco flacucho.

\- El príncipe Juan…

\- Ni lo menciones – le dijo Heero – yo conocí a Ricardo Corazón de León cuando yo tenía tu edad, y ya era dos veces su hermano.

\- ¿Y lo vio durante las cruzadas? – le dijo entusiasmado.

\- Nos pusimos bajo su mando durante un tiempo, pero me llegó la noticia que mi padre había muerto y regresé a Eirina.

\- ¿Y ustedes estaba comprometidos desde antes de que partiera a las cruzadas?

\- No, nos conocimos cuando regresé, me atacaron camino al castillo de Kinglassie y resulté siendo cuidado por un ángel de ojos amatistas.

\- Era casarme con él o con el duque de Abalonia – se defendió Dúo.

\- El príncipe Juan le dijo al duque de Abalonia – le dijo Jonathan – que no volviera si no le traía la cabeza de ese que no acataba sus órdenes y le arrebataba a los suyos lo que le pertenecía.

\- Yo nunca he sido súbdito suyo para tener que obedecerlo – dijo Dúo fastidiado – y no me enteré que me había casado con el príncipe de Eirina hasta dos días después de nuestra boda.

\- Pero siempre es mejor un príncipe que un duque ¿no?

\- Es que cualquiera es mejor que el duque de Abalonia.

\- Se queja de puro lleno – dijo Heero haciéndose el ofendido – Mejor sigamos, quiero poner mis pies en mi territorio y estar a salvo en alguno de los castillo de los señores de Eirina antes que nos capturen.

:::::: H &amp; D ::::::

Anochecía cuando finalmente consiguieron llegar a un poblado de su reino. Claro que no era muy seguro, después de todo allí no había más que hombres ancianos y mujeres con niños de pecho, pero ¿y los padres de esos niños?

\- Necesitamos dos habitaciones – le dijo al dueño de la hospedería. El anciano lo miró y negó con la cabeza – ¿Por qué no?

\- Estamos en la frontera y todos los hombres jóvenes han ido a ponerse a las órdenes del conde de Oz, si los encuentran aquí…

\- No pasará nada, pues nada puede Traize contra mí.

\- ¿Conoce a su excelencia Traize? Su castillo está a dos días de aquí – le dijo una mujer a su lado – él es tan lindo…

\- Miren, si es por dinero, lo tenemos – les dijo Dúo – pero yo quiero descansar en una cama, hemos tenido que alejarnos de los grandes centros sólo porque han pasado cosas raras en Bretonia…

Pero su perorata fue detenida por el ruido de los caballos de los soldados de Traize, que pasaban a todo galope, y espantaron a los caballos de la carreta en que ellos habían llegado allá.

\- Están bajo arresto – les dijo un hombre tomando a Heero por el hombro – su excelencia Traize los juzgará en la plaza –

\- No es necesario que usen la fuerza – dijo Heero molesto al ver como trataban a Dúo y al niño – iremos tranquilamente, pero dejen en paz a mi esposo.

\- Vaya, un doncelito – dijo uno de los hombres cogiendo la trenza del castaño – muy bonito.

\- Si no quieres perder tu mano, dejarás a mi esposo en paz – le dijo Heero furioso retirando la trenza de su mano – no saben en los líos que se están metiendo.

Caminó tomando de la mano a su esposo y al niño, obligándolos a caminar rápidamente hacia la plaza.

\- Aquí hay otra espía bretonia – dijo un hombre arrastrando del brazo a una mujer.

\- ¡Hilde! – dijo Dúo avanzando hacia ella para ayudarla.

\- Me parece que aquí tenemos un… – dijo un hombre de cabello avellanado y porte aristocrático – ¡Su Alteza!

\- Espero una explicación de tu parte.

Traize lo miraba asombrado y sólo atinó a arrodillarse ante él.

\- ¿Qué esperan? – dijo a sus hombres – es nuestro príncipe, Heero Yuy.

El ruido de espadas y armaduras ensordeció a Dúo, quien miró divertido al soldado que le había echado el ojo, estaba pálido como estatua de sal, seguramente avergonzado hasta los huesos por haber ofendido a su príncipe, y temeroso de la reacción de su esposo, además.

\- Quizás no recibiste mis órdenes, Traize, las tropas no debían moverse hasta que yo diese la orden, especialmente porque andaba en territorio enemigo.

\- Los bretinios han atacado la frontera, Su Alteza, porque los aldeanos se negaron a pagarles impuestos por lo que no es de ellos – explicó – no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

\- Entiendo, pero ellos no serán suficientes para enfrentar a las tropas del rey.

\- ¿Acaso el rey Ricardo pretende atacarnos?

\- Ha llegado la noticia que el rey Ricardo ha muerto en Franconia – le dijo Hilde.

\- Ella es la acompañante de mi consorte – le dijo señalando a Hilde y luego Dúo – se quedó atrás por noticias, sospechaba que algo malo estaba pasando.

\- Así que el príncipe Juan ahora es rey – dijo Traize pensativo – eso significa problemas para todos nosotros.

\- Al menos alcancé a reclamar mi trono al enviado papal.

\- Debe volver a la capital, entonces – le dijo el castaño – enviaré un destacamento con ustedes y mandaré un ave mensajera a Zechs para que salgan a su encuentro.

Heero asintió y se volvió hacia Hilde. Se notaba que la muchacha, algo menor que su esposo, estaba nerviosa entre tanto hombre, y varios la miraban lascivamente.

\- Por cierto, ella está comprometida con uno de mis escoltas – dijo en voz alta – ya te conseguiremos un buen esposo – le dijo a ella en voz baja.

\- Heero – le reclamó Dúo – déjate de andar de casamentero.

\- ¿Quieres que me dedique a cortejarte a ti?

\- ¡Heero!

:::::: H &amp; D ::::::

Continuará…

::::::::::::::

Respondo RR

Kira Kuro, la personalidad de Dúo irá saliendo a flote poco a poco, verás que sí, de momento está un poco tímido, pero ya ves que comienza a soltar amarras.

Enigmatek, hacía tiempo que no sabía de ti (será porque hace rato no escribo), ciertamente tengo cuidado con lo que dices, pero en referencia al tiempo ¿crees que se podrían haber demorado menos 20 hombres limpiando un castillo que es para que lo habiten trescientas o cuatrocientas personas? Te recomiendo que leas la leyenda de Kinglassie, el personaje principal dice que para reconstruir el castillo, que es la mitad de este, tardarán por lo menos ¡5 años! Y cuenta con personal que no tiene que tenerle miedo a los espectros.

Neutral HD, es el rey, él manda. En todas las novelas que he leído de este tipo, el rey ordena que sus súbditos se casen, como acontece en la doncella de piedra, en que ella le pide al rey un paladín para su clan y él le manda a uno de sus guerreros, ninguno está muy conforme, pero se ven obligados a cumplir, con lo que se terminan enamorando.

No diré nada del poder de los anillos, sólo que es muy conocido en el mundo esotérico el supuesto poder que ellos tienen, junto con dos escritos que guardarían los verdaderos secretos del rey Salomón, pero esto ya es spoiler de lo que vendrá más adelante.

Cariños para tod s y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Shio Zhang.

PD. Gracias a Neutral HD que está haciendo las veces de Beta.


	4. Seducción

La leyenda del anillo

Perdonen la demora, estuve muy ocupada y sin inspiración, pero estoy de regreso.

:::::::

Seducción

:::::::

Dúo estaba molesto, Heero había decidido ir hacia el norte a reunirse con el Barón de Kinglassie que le avisaba que los caballeros de más al norte habían llegado buscando ponerse a las órdenes suyas, pero él estaba convencido que eran excusas del tipo ese – "rubio desabrido", había gruñido en voz baja – para poder volver a ver a Heero.

Heero miró a su esposo en silencio, había estado bastante extraño desde que el halcón del Barón había llevado su mensaje. Traize le había dicho que él y el rubio llevaban mucho tiempo de ser amigos; el primero había estado casado hacía unos ocho años con una dama medio irenia, medio galesa, con quien había tenido una hija llamada Marimeia, quien se encontraba siendo educada en la corte hispana junto con su nodriza, una tal Lady Une, pero el segundo estaba a la espera de su pareja perfecta, pero sospechaba que el Barón gustaba más de los donceles que de las mujeres, porque Lady Lucrecia Noin estaba interesada en él y el hombre no le prestaba mayor atención.

\- Su consorte no parece muy contento – le dijo Traize preocupado.

\- Me temo que mi esposo ha estado escuchando demasiadas historias terribles sobre la primera vez – dijo enfadado – y piensa que a él le va a pasar lo mismo si yo se lo hago.

\- Pues su excelencia debería mostrarle su experiencia en tales lides.

\- No tengo experiencia en tales lides – le dijo intentando no ruborizarse.

\- Bueno, quizás no con vírgenes o con donceles…

\- Nunca he tenido sexo con nadie – le dijo en voz baja sin conseguir evitar ruborizarse de verdad – ni mujer ni doncel.

Traize lo miró asombrado, y recordó el voto que el rey le había obligado a hacer el día que esos muchachos zarparon para unirse a las cruzadas, siempre pensó que el rey exageraba, que el príncipe, estando lejos, no sería capaz de sostener la palabra empeñada, que sus propios impulsos gobernarían sobre la razón; pero él había cumplido con todo, no se iba a acostar con una persona que no fuera ante Dios y los hombres su pareja real.

\- Perdone, alteza – le dijo pensativo – pero ¿conoce siquiera qué debe hacer al respecto? – es que no podía creer que hubiese sostenido su palabra pese a que sabía perfectamente que su padre jamás se enteraría si la rompía.

\- Desgraciadamente, muchas veces fui testigo de ese tipo de cosas – le dijo tratando de no perder la calma – incluso vi otras que jamás debí de ver – movió la cabeza – un hombre jamás debiera imponerle sus favores a una mujer o un doncel, eso no es de caballeros.

\- Lo que necesita es seducir a su consorte – le dijo pensativo – mostrarle que el sexo no es un simple ejercicio carnal, sino que una forma de afecto – sonrió.

\- Te escucho – le dijo Heero instándolo a seguir.

:::::: H&amp;D ::::::

Dúo estaba furioso, ahora sí que mataba a su esposo ¿Qué tanto hablaba con el trigueño desabrido ese? Y más con los colores que había adquirido el rostro moreno, este asentía con la cara ruborizada y hacía algunos gestos a los que el otro hombre asentía o negaba riendo ¿acaso el imbécil ese pretendía levantarle a su esposo? Ni que pensara dejarse.

\- Parece furioso – le dijo Jonathan divertido – ¿Dónde está el dragón?

\- Joven Jonathan – lo regañó Hilde – no debe burlarse de sus mayores, más cuando se trata de sus tutores.

\- Pero es que parece que el príncipe Dúo quiere matar a alguien.

\- Yo no creo que ese hombre intente levantarle a su esposo, príncipe Dúo – le dijo tratando de calmarlo – usted tiene muchas armas para luchar por él…

\- Pero yo no sé cómo usarlas – dijo bajando la voz.

Hilde se ruborizó, ella era soltera, así que formas de conquistar o retener un esposo no conocía ninguna, pero de seguro alguna de las mujeres mayores podrían ayudarlos.

\- Voy a sacarle los ojos a ese idiota – gruñó Dúo furioso al ver que el hombre abrazaba a su esposo quien parecía totalmente ruborizado – lo colgare de las tripas y dejaré que se lo coman los buitres – dijo decidido.

\- ¡Su alteza! – trató de detenerlo Hilde – no se rebaje así, de seguro…

Pero una nube gris surgió de la nada y un rayo cayó a tierra a escasos pies de donde ambos hombres estaban, haciéndolos alejarse el uno del otro. Heero volvió la mirada hacia su consorte y notó como tenía empuñada la mano izquierda y el anillo en ella brillaba en tono rojo sangre.

\- Dúo, mitescere spiritu tuo (calma tu espíritu) – le dijo Heero cogiendo su mano, atrayéndolo a su pecho y besando su puño.

\- Heero – le respondió dándose cuenta que en realidad había sido su culpa lo del rayo – lo siento – agregó en voz baja, abrazándolo – no pretendía dañar a nadie, sólo conservar lo mío – terminó ruborizado.

Traize los miró asombrado ¿Qué había pasado allí? Porque obviamente había sido el príncipe Dúo el causante del rayo, porque no había señales de una nube de tormenta en el cielo, según pudo constatar, y eso también lo sabía el príncipe Heero, o si no ¿Por qué le había hablado en latín y la tormenta había desaparecido? ¿Quién era ese doncel que podía hacer algo así?

\- Regresamos a casa – le dijo y se volvió a decirle a Traize – envía un mensaje al barón de Kinglassie y dile que mande a mi escolta a encontrarme en el río, tenemos muchas cosas que preparar – miró a su consorte que lo miraba con ojos fieros – no seas celoso, soy sólo tuyo – le dijo en voz baja.

\- Claro, claro – le dijo sarcástico tratando de safarse de su abrazo – y yo soy la reina de Sabah – le gruñó al ver que no lo soltaba.

\- Bueno, tenemos los anillos del rey Salomón ¿no? Así que algo parecido has de ser – le dijo burlón y recibió un golpe en las costillas.

\- Idiota – le dijo Dúo molesto y se alejó de él.

:::::: H&amp;D ::::::

Heero habría preferido viajar montado en su caballo, pero Traize le había recordado que llevaban a un niño – Heero le había dicho que el niño era hijo de un amigo recientemente muerto sin añadir nada más – y a su aya, por eso era mejor que viajaran en coche. Dúo y él viajaban en uno, mientras Hilde y Jonathan iban en otro, así podrían descansar tranquilos y con mayor intimidad, según le recordó Traize.

\- Creo, Dúo, que tendrás que aprender a controlar tus emociones – le dijo Heero – no quisiera que te metieras en problemas por culpa del anillo, me di cuenta que Traize descubrió que el rayo lo lanzaste tú.

\- No sabía que podía invocar algo así – le replicó molesto por el regaño.

\- Sé que no – aceptó – pero no conocemos el poder ni el alcance de los anillos, por lo mismo debemos tener cuidado – le tomó la mano en que llevaba el anillo – ya hay alguien detrás de mí por el poder que tengo como rey de Eirina ¿te imaginas de lo que serían capaces de hacer si piensan que tú tienes poderes mágicos o místicos? No sabemos siquiera quiénes son o qué quieren, no quisiera que te hicieran daño por mi culpa – le besó la mano – ya de por si estás casado conmigo por ayudarme y no porque así lo desearas.

\- No me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo – le replicó – he salido ganando.

Heero sonrió para sí, Dúo simplemente tenía que aclararse, pero si reaccionaba así era porque algo debía sentir por él, quizás debiera aprovechar el viaje para poner en práctica el plan que venía forjando en su mente desde que escuchó los consejos de Traize, aunque tendría que tener cuidado con sus celos.

\- Heero, cuando estabas en Tierra Santa ¿Cómo eran las mujeres de allá?

\- No tuve mucho contacto con ellas, en realidad, eran muy pocas las mujeres blancas en esos lados, generalmente eran las esposas de alguien, y las mujeres de los musulmanes era casi imposible verlas, las tenían en los harenes con guardias eunucos – se encogió de hombros – deberás preguntarle a Wufei, creo que conoció a algunas y por eso lo querían castrar.

\- Pero tienes que haberte relacionado con alguna por allá ¿no?

\- Insistes en preguntar por el pasado – le tomó el rostro – lo que es tuyo ahora, no ha sido nunca de nadie más – le aseguró.

Dúo lo miró divertido, como dudando de sus palabras, pero de todas maneras dejó que lo besara en los labios, Heero sí que sabía decir las palabras más bonitas que una doncella o doncel ansiaría escuchar.

\- Sé que no me crees… - empezó pero fue interrumpido por el relincho de los caballos y la brusca detención del coche.

\- Excelencia – le dijo un soldado golpeando la ventanilla – viene un grupo de soldados lanzando flechas de advertencia – le explicó al verlo asomándose a la ventanilla.

Heero se quedó pensativo y miró a Dúo, debía ser gente de Eirina, no creía que los bretinios se adentraran en sus tierras con tanto desparpajos, pero no sabían quién venía en el coche.

\- Son arqueros de un clan desconocido – dijo otro de los soldados – no traen emblemas en sus escudos ni usan nuestras vestimentas.

\- Heero ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a las sombras quiénes son? – le dijo Dúo en voz baja – así podremos planear una vía de escape ¿no crees?

Heero cerró la ventanilla al escucharlo y frotó el anillo en su mano:

\- Hi quaerunt homines illos, Qui sunt isti, volentes habere? (Algo buscan esos hombres ¿Quiénes son y qué desean?)

\- Has mittit mali vis in manus quaerentium mortis habes potestatem (Esos son enviados del mal, quieren el poder que tienes en tu mano y buscan tu muerte) – le dijo una sombra asustando a Dúo que se sentó de un salto al lado de Heero muy apegado a él – Donec sit heres, sequetur umbram (mientras no haya un heredero, perseguirán tu sombra)

\- Quare heres? (¿Por qué un heredero?) – dijo Dúo.

\- A filio reddam statera (Un nuevo niño reestablecerá el balance) – le dijo y desapareció.

\- Su excelencia, vienen en son de guerra, han herido a uno de los nuestros – le dijo el soldado mientras trataban de controlar a los animales que se removían instintivamente para evitar las flechas que caían.

\- Saquen a Hilde y a Jonathan del otro coche, tomen también al herido, y que dos de ustedes los lleven a Kinglassie por el camino de Glassgow, el resto se viene conmigo y con Dúo, es a mí a quien quieren, así que nos dirigiremos hacia el río – ordenó abriendo la puerta y miró hacia los cocheros – regresen con Traize y díganle que mande una avanzada, que nos persiguen – se terminó de bajar del coche y le tendió la mano a su esposo – tendremos que montar.

\- Pero nuestras cosas… - miró sus arcones – nos las mandarán después ¿verdad? – suspiró bajando tomado de su mano.

\- Vamos – tomó su alazán y al bayo a su lado, apretó un poco la cincha y ayudó a Dúo a montar para luego hacer lo propio – tres escoltas alrededor de Dúo, tres conmigo – ordenó y se echaron a galopar rumbo al río separándose del otro grupo mientras una lluvia de flechas caía detrás de ellos sin dañarlos, Dúo sospechaba que por efecto del anillo de Heero.

Pero frente a ellos, antes de poder llegar al bosque, surgió un nuevo grupo de jinetes. Eran de los mismos que los perseguían, así que Heero hizo una seña al líder de los guardianes de su esposo y se separaron torciendo unos a la derecha y los otros a la izquierda evitando a los enemigos. Pero al pasar frente a ellos Heero vio que bajo la visera del casco de metal no había un rostro sino una sombra negra de ojos llameantes. Así que a eso se refería la sombra con lo de los enviados del mal, esos no eran humanos.

Torció su propio camino alejándose lo más posible mientras sus acompañantes levantaban sus escudos para protegerse de la lluvia de flechas, pero eso les permitía poner distancia con los perseguidores, quienes debían frenar sus animales para poder dispararles. Miró hacia el frente y torció de nuevo entrando en el bosque de gruesos robles, pero vio una pequeña figura frente a él, la misma que asustó a su alazán y por poco lo derriba al pararse sobre sus cuartos traseros.

\- Homoj ne povas eniri ĉi loko (Los humanos no pueden adentrarse en este lugar) – le dijo la criatura.

\- Homoj ne devus kompreni la voĉojn de nevideblaj estaĵoj (Los humanos no deberían entender las voces de los seres invisibles) – le replicó consiguiendo controlar el animal.

\- Havas la povon de kontroli la infaninoj de la ombroj, sed en danĝero (Tienes el poder de controlar a las criaturas de las sombras, pero corres peligro)

\- Ĉu vi scias kiu estas viaj persekutantoj ni? (¿Sabes quiénes son aquellos que nos persiguen?)

\- La FAE ĉiam havis negocojn kun la elektitoj, sed ne ĉiuj FAE fari helpi, estas ambicia. Tiuj ringoj povas alpreĝi Pentatron, la plej potenca FAE, sed kiu malamas homoj (Las fae siempre han tenido tratos con los elegidos, pero no todas las fae lo hacen por ayudar, las hay ambiciosas. Esos anillos pueden invocar a Pentatron, la fae más poderosa, pero la que más odia a los humanos)

\- Mi ne volas pli da potenco ol mi jam (Yo no quiero más poder del que ya tengo)

\- Elektita de la finfina potenco de bonaj, vera Kreanto, ili neniam volis (Los elegidos por el máximo poder del bien, del auténtico Creador, nunca lo han querido) – se quedó en silencio – Via Doncel estas speciala, ke en la regxa kastelo estas la libro kiu liberigos lia potenco (Tu doncel es especial, en el castillo del rey está el libro que liberará su poder) – terminó y desapareció.

Heero miró a su alrededor y notó algo extraño, es como si el tiempo que habló con aquella criatura se hubiese detenido, los soldados a su alrededor parecían no haber visto nada de lo que le pasó.

\- Excelencia, han dejado de seguirnos, pero parece que se han concentrado en el príncipe Dúo – le dijo uno de los soldados.

\- Vamos hacia el río, desde allí los atacaremos – dijo y retomaron su camino a toda velocidad.

:::::: H&amp;D ::::::

Dúo miró sobre su hombro, al parecer esos tipos tenían miedo de entrar en el bosque y por lo mismo trataban de evitar a toda costa que ellos lo consiguieran. Heero y los suyos debían de haberlo conseguido y por lo mismo ahora se concentraban en perseguirlos a ellos.

\- Alteza – le dijo uno de los soldados señalando un grupo de matorrales y Dúo asintió, si lo saltaban podrían entrar por el bosque, aunque no sabían que había del otro lado. Decido, acortó las riendas y se dirigió hacia los matorrales y emprendió un salto, pero al momento de tocar tierra notó que algo extraño ocurría a su alrededor, era como si hubiese entrado en otro mundo, porque ese no era el bosque que había vislumbrado desde el otro lado de los gruesos troncos.

\- Longa vivo kaj sano ami Reĝo posedanto (Larga vida y salud al dueño del amor del rey) – le dijo una pequeña criatura de aspecto etéreo – kaj akompani promesplenan estontecon (y le acompañe un futuro promisorio)

\- Kia loko estas tio? (¿Qué tipo de lugar es este?) – le dijo asombrado.

\- Ĝi estas sentempa loko de homa (Es un lugar fuera del tiempo de los humanos)

\- Mi devas reveni kun Heero (Debo regresar con Heero)

\- Trovu la libro de vivo, kaj liberigi vian potencon, Via Moŝto (Encuentre el libro de la vida y libere su poder, alteza) – le dijo desapareciendo, y junto con ello vino a estar de regreso al bosque junto a los soldados a su alrededor. Miró sobre su hombro y vio que sus perseguidores habían desaparecido. Escuchó un ruido de cascos de caballos y volvió a mirar hacia al frente viendo que Heero venía hacia ellos.

\- Se han ido – dijo uno de los soldados a su lado asombrado – son rápidos.

\- Estamos en un bosque sagrado – le dijo Heero y se detuvo junto a Dúo – no les hicieron daño ¿verdad? – miró a su esposo y este negó con la cabeza – bien, entonces retomemos el camino a Kinglassie, de seguro Trowa y mi escolta estarán en camino

Los soldados cambiaron de posición alrededor de ellos y comenzaron a avanzar hacia el río, estaban bastante lejos del camino principal, pero era la vía más segura a seguir si no querían volver a encontrarse con los extraños caballeros.

:::::: H&amp;D ::::::

Heero estaba sentado en una piedra junto a la fogata que los soldados habían encendido para cocinar unos peces que habían pescado en la ribera del río. Como eran soldados de Traize, se habían espantado cuando Heero se había subido las mangas y había limpiado el pescado como un experto.

\- La cara que han puesto – se carcajeaba Dúo divertido apoyado en el tocón de un árbol – ¿acaso no saben que para sobrevivir en la guerra saber hacer cosas como esa es completamente necesario?

\- Pero es que su excelencia…

\- Hay cosas que se deben hacer para sobrevivir, especialmente cuando estas en territorio enemigo – dijo Heero dejando el afilado cuchillo a un lado – incluso ir contra todos tus principios y valores, o arriesgarte a que te maten los que están a tus espaldas por no hacer lo que ellos creen que es justo – se lavó las manos en el agua del río a su lado – esta cruzada va destinada al fracaso.

\- Su Excelencia Traize dijo que le ofendía que el rey no lo hubiese mandado con usted, porque había mandado a los mejores soldados a las cruzadas.

\- Traize estaba a punto de casarse – le dijo Heero encogiéndose de hombros – y el Papa había pedido hombres que estuviesen libres de todo lazo terreno y dispuestos a morir por la fe de los cristianos, y eso fue lo que Eirina envió.

\- Debe haber sido horrible estar allá – dijo Dúo acercándose a Heero para abrazarlo – hueles a pescado – se alejó haciendo un gesto.

Heero lo miró divertido, pero no le dijo nada.

\- Asaremos el pescado así – les dijo colocando la presa ensartada en un palo sobre la fogata sin tocar totalmente las llamas – a ver si encuentran algunas bayas silvestres para acompañarlo – ordenó y cuatro de los soldados se separaron para obedecerlo.

Los otros soldados mantenían su distancia de sus soberanos y Dúo decidió sentarse junto a Heero, tenía curiosidad acerca de lo que había visto en el bosque y el motivo por el cual Heero había dicho que era un lugar sagrado.

Heero levantó la mirada hacia su esposo y le señaló que se sentara a su lado sobre su capa que estaba sobre un tronco caído.

\- Latine loquamur, non intelligunt militum (hablemos en latín, los soldados no lo entienden) – le dijo Heero mirando a los soldados que permanecían a cierta distancia de ellos – Mirum mihi visum equitando per siluas (tuve una visión extraña mientras cabalgábamos por el bosque)

\- Vidi etiam extraneo intrare conatur saltus (yo también vi un ser extraño al tratar de entrar al bosque) – le dijo Dúo – peregrinus ego paulisper nauibus (me transportó a un lugar extraño por unos instantes).

\- Arbitror mundum diximus incurrere benigna fae (Creo que hemos entrado en contacto con el mundo de las fae benignas) – se miró las manos – unus tamen ex illis mihi potestatem creatura umbris, etiam accitis rationarium imperii potentissimum, sed sum in periculo (una de ellas me dijo que puedo controlar a las criaturas de las sombras, incluso invocar a la más poderosa, pero corro peligro).

\- Qui locutus est mihi de me ipso aliquid creaturae invenio libero vitae meae (La criatura que habló conmigo me dijo algo acerca que debo encontrar el libro de la vida para liberar mi poder).

Heero suspiró y miró a los soldados.

\- Mihi quidem, sed etiam se in arcem (A mí me dijo lo mismo, pero también me dijo que estaba en el castillo) – se quedó en silencio – quid est quod me sollicitissimum vere haec mala non sint ibi casu (lo que en verdad me preocupa es que esos seres malignos no están aquí por casualidad)

\- Excelencia, perdone la interrupción, pero vienen jinetes del norte – le dijo un soldado – visten de blanco y celeste – agregó.

\- Debe ser Trowa y mi escolta – le dijo y vio que los otros soldados regresaban junto a la fogata – comamos, pero no levanten la vigilancia.

:::::: H&amp;D ::::::

El viaje al castillo de Kinglassie no había tenido mayores dificultades, pero Dúo no estaba muy conforme con tener que vérselas con el rubio desabrido como le había dado por llamar al barón del castillo. Heero había optado por no discutir con él, pero había decidido mantenerse cerca de él, acariciando su pierna cada vez que alguno de los soldados lo mencionaba o hablaba de Traize.

\- Wufei no vino con los soldados – señaló Dúo pensativo – ¿le pasó algo? – miró a Trowa que marchaba no muy lejos de ellos.

\- Se quedó en Dublin con mi "futuro esposo" – dijo mirando no sin cierta molestia a Heero – dijo que quería aprender más de las costumbres de nuestro país porque venía desde muy lejos – miró a Heero – el matrimonio con Quatre será dentro de un mes, el obispo dice que deben publicarse las amonestaciones con la autorización del rey y que, por lo mismo, debe hacerse primero la coronación – miró a Dúo – va a ser una auténtica locura.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – le dijo Heero extrañado.

\- Usted nombró al príncipe Dúo como su consorte y no como su esposo, por lo mismo debe ser coronado también, pero al parecer no había habido un príncipe consorte desde hace más de trescientos años y fue porque había una princesa heredera y no un varón – miró a Dúo – jamás se le había dado poder ni a una mujer ni a un doncel, por lo mismo algunos nobles andan buscando la forma de evitar que su alteza sea coronado como consorte.

\- No hay leyes que me impidan darle poder a Dúo – señaló Heero – tendrán que aceptarlo aunque no les guste.

\- Eso han dicho los ancianos de muchos clanes – intervino otro soldado divertido – y las mujeres de todo el país se pelean por ser las acompañantes del príncipe, están buscando las mejores costureras del país y quieren hacerle un ajuar adecuado a su categoría – sonrió – esa es la locura que hay, porque están preparando otras cosas más "femeninas" para la fiesta de la coronación, aunque no han querido decir qué es eso, pero sí que será una sorpresa para el rey.

Heero trató de no demostrarlo, pero le habían picado la curiosidad. Resopló como si estuviera molesto por el hecho y se encogió de hombros como si no le importara.

\- Esperaba noticias de algún enviado papal o algo así para la coronación.

\- Este hombre – renegó Dúo y se detuvieron a la entrada del castillo de Kinglassie – no deberías ser tan serio, te van a dar agruras – le dijo cogiendo su brazo para acercarlo a él.

\- Siempre hay cosas más importantes que las ropas que vistes – le dijo tratando de mantener la calma – además, creo que la ropa bonita a ti te sobra, eres guapo de la forma que te vistas, ya me imagino cómo serás sin ella.

\- ¡Heero! – le replicó escandalizado y por poco y lo bota del caballo del golpe que le dio para alejarlo de sí y entrar raudamente en el patio del castillo.

Heero sonrió para sí, realmente eso de molestar a Dúo comenzaba a gustarle.

:::::: H&amp;D ::::::

Tal como le habían dicho los guardias, el castillo de Dublin estaba revolucionado, por lo que le dijo uno de los viejos guardianes de su padre, no habían estado las damas y donceles tan alborotadas desde el día de su nacimiento, es decir hacía más de veinte años. Esa vez había sido una locura el nacimiento del heredero, cada una quería regarle el mejor ajuar a su futuro soberano, pero ahora la locura era superior, era como si una de ellas fuera a ser parte del co reinado del príncipe Dúo, porque si bien era doncel, era también como darle poder a las mujeres.

Y esto los había separado, cosa que lo molestaba bastante, porque mujeres y donceles estaban preparando a Dúo en "cosas femeninas" y por poco no lo habían sacado de su habitación matrimonial, pero todo ese ir y venir Dúo se veía agotado y no se atrevía a iniciar con otros avances.

Y es que tampoco era que él no estuviera agotado, había tenido montones de reuniones con los distintos líderes de clanes, tenía que reorganizar la guardia real y el ejército, pero ello requería grandes cantidades de dinero con el que no contaban, escaseaban los víveres y el forraje para los animales, dada una prolongada sequía y la extraña enfermedad que había llevado a la muerte al rey, lo que había obligado al consejo a entrar en gastos para mantener el reino en pie, en especial por los constantes ataques del príncipe Juan desde el sur.

\- Las minas no han podido ser explotadas, se han repetido los accidentes cada vez que se abre un nuevo pique, hace unos días hubo uno en las minas de oro de Arbroath en que murieron ocho hombres – le dijo uno de los consejeros – dicen que sopló un viento caliente, entró por la mina y un violento terremoto la derrumbó.

"Los demonios están atacando los puntos débiles de mi reino, pero ¿qué es lo que quieren?" se dijo pensativo escuchando el resto de las noticias respecto a otras minas.

\- Pero lo peor es que dicen que se han visto grupos de seres malignos en el castillo de Wick – dijo otro consejero – muchos de los vecinos del poblado cercano dicen que el caballero de ese castillo tiene un pacto con el innombrable – dijo estremeciéndose – y que hasta hace sacrificios humanos.

\- ¿Saben algo de ese caballero?

\- No creemos que se trate de un eirino – dijo el mismo consejero – estuvo aquí para hablar con su padre pocos días antes que este se enfermara, al parecer quería que el rey le entregara el reino porque el heredero estaba desaparecido y de seguro nunca iba a regresar. El rey lo rechazó y este se fue maldiciéndolo y desde entonces el reino ha pasado muchas penurias.

\- Porque el reino no tenía un heredero – dijo Heero – de seguro él sabe que yo estoy a punto de tomar las riendas del reino y su maldición vendrá hacia mí…

\- Excelencia, debe hablar con el príncipe Dúo, sin heredero Eirina desaparecerá, ya sea por acción de ese hombre, ya sea por acción del rey Juan.

\- Eso tiene solución – dijo finalmente – y Juan no será rey eternamente porque no es más que un usurpador, pero si llegase tener en sus manos al verdadero heredero de Bretinia, ya no seríamos nosotros los únicos amenazados.

\- Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer…

\- Sólo desear que el príncipe Dúo nos dé un heredero – le dijo.

:::::: H&amp;D ::::::

Dúo estaba agotado ¡esas mujeres estaban locas! Así que decididamente las evadió y se salió del salón en donde ellas estaban reunidas eligiéndole la ropa que iba a usar el día de la coronación y la posterior fiesta, cada cual hacía un comentario más atrevido e incluso habían señalado qué debía hacer para conseguir que Heero no mirara para "otros lados", porque siendo el hombre tan guapo de seguro iban a tratar de levantárselo mujeres sin escrúpulos.

Entró en la habitación y vio a Heero sentado en una se las sillas con la carta que lo había hecho regresar a su reino.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo?

\- Necesito un heredero.

\- Eso ya lo sé – le dijo molesto sentándose en el suelo frente a él – pero no hay apuro, ni siquiera sabemos por qué te llegó esa carta.

\- Dúo, esta carta es de mi padre – le aseguró – esos demonios no aparecieron solos, creo que el barón de Wick, quien debe de haberse apropiado a la fuerza del castillo y del título, los invocó para hacerse del trono de Eirina – dejó a un lado el escrito – los consejeros señalan que estuvo aquí exigiendo se le entregara el trono por no haber heredero y al ser la respuesta negativa, le lanzó una maldición a mi padre, quien falleció por una extraña enfermedad.

\- Y crees que la maldición puede recaer sobre ti.

\- No sería importante, pero te he nombrado mi consorte, lo que te autoriza a ser el rey aún si yo muero sin dejar un heredero – suspiró – no quisiera que te obligara a casarte con él o te diera muerte para adueñarse del trono, lo que provocaría que mis súbditos se levantaran en su contra y si, como temo, realmente tiene pacto con el señor de los abismos, será el fin de Eirina y luego de todos nuestros reinos vecinos, porque sacrificará a los inocentes por poder.

\- Pero nosotros tenemos los anillos del rey Salomón…

\- Lo que nos pone más en riesgo – se levantó y se sentó a su lado en el suelo – no sé si los demonios le hayan dicho que tenemos los anillos, posiblemente no, pero usarlos también es un riesgo, si llegase a saber de su existencia, obviamente va a querer usarlos y vaya a saber qué ambiciones tiene ese hombre, si fue capaz de vender su alma por un trono, ¿qué haría con el poder de Salomón? Fue capaz de matar a mi padre por tan poco ¿qué no hará por algo mejor?

Dúo se quedó mirándolo preocupado, había escuchado a las mujeres decir que el padre de Heero había empezado con una extraña enfermedad que lo hacía vomitar sangre negra, lo que le recordó que su esposo lo había hecho esa noche en que se casaron, y que luego había empezado como a secarse, había perdido mucho peso, había perdido el cabello, el color y finalmente había comenzado a hablar incoherencias en una lengua que nadie comprendía. No quería que eso le pasara a su esposo, Heero se merecía llegar a viejito y tener muchos hijos hermosos, los mismos que él podía darle.

Ruborizado, se decidió, iba a conseguir que Heero le hiciera un hijo esa misma noche y, para ello, iba a poner en práctica todos los recursos a su alcance, incluso aquellos consejos subidos de tono que le habían hecho las mujeres mayores…

:::::: H&amp;D ::::::

Continuará…

:::::: H&amp;D ::::::

Lo siento, me he demorado mucho en tener esto listo y lo he dejado en lo mejor, tengo que tomar fuerzas para escribir un lemon adecuado para ellos.

Por cierto, gracias por los comentarios, intentaré chicotear un poco los caracoles antes que llegue fin de año, pero no prometo nada.

Shio Chang

Por cierto, esta vez beteó Wing Zero, pero no le gustó que aún no pase nada entre los protagonistas XP


	5. El demonio de Wick

**La leyenda del anillo**

Un año atroz que se va, así que aprovecho la inspiración y les dedico este capitulo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**El demonio de Wick**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Heero miró al ruborizado Dúo que se había inclinado hacia él, entendía que estuviera preocupado por su suerte, pero no era necesario que se le fuera encima, después de todo…

Pero los labios de Dúo chocaron contra los suyos y se olvidó de lo que estaba pensando, en especial porque se había sorprendido abriendo la boca para recibir la lengua invasora. Olvidado de todo, extendió sus brazos hacia su consorte rodeando su cintura haciendo que se sentase sobre sus piernas.

Dúo miró a Heero ruborizado por su propia osadía, pero más le asombro ver la posición en que estaban, con una dureza notoria bajo sus muslos. Iba a escapar, pero se detuvo ¿qué si dolía la primera vez? Uno de los donceles había dicho que lo mejor de tener hijos era hacerlos ¿Y si era cierto?

Miró a Heero y dejó atrás sus dudas, iba a ser de su esposo e iba a darle hermosos hijos fuera cual fuera el precio a pagar, después de todo las mujeres le había dicho que sólo dolía la primera penetración, después era puro gozo.

\- Dúo, no es necesario que…

\- Lo es – le dijo y volvió a besarlo rodeando su cuello con las manos.

Heero decidió que era mejor dejarse hacer, sólo que no estaba seguro hasta qué punto sería capaz de dominarse si el trenzado luego se arrepentía.

\- No habrá arrepentimientos – le dijo al oído mientras comenzaba a desnudarlo – sé que lo harás muy bien.

Heero alzó una ceja pero no lo detuvo, es más, comenzó a desatar los lazos que sostenían la camisa de su esposo, comenzando a desnudarlo.

\- Eres hermoso – le dijo Dúo al conseguir dejarlo desnudo de la cintura para arriba y comenzó a acariciarlo por todos lados sin separarse de donde estaba ubicado.

\- Creo, Dúo – le dijo Heero acaloradamente – que debemos… quitarnos también… el resto de la ropa – le señaló mientras le frotaba con los dedos un pezón.

Dúo levantó la mirada y sonrió enderezándose para ayudar a Heero a quitarse las calzas y hacer lo mismo con el resto de la ropa.

\- Ven – le dijo Heero extendiéndole la mano poniéndose de pie totalmente desnudo y excitado – no me mires así.

Pero Dúo miraba a Heero como si fuese un dios, sentía que las piernas no lo iban a sostener, menos cuando vio aquello que las mujeres habían llamado "la llave del paraíso", y se detuvo asustado ¿y si su cerradura no era la adecuada para tal llave?

\- Dúo, si no quieres, podemos detenernos aquí.

"Dúo Maxwell jamás tiene miedo" se dijo decidido y se puso de pie, y se acercó a Heero para besarlo de nuevo, volviendo a encender la llama en su interior.

Heero sonrió sobre su boca y le rodeó la espalda con ambos brazos antes de alzarlo y llevarlo hacia la cama, donde lo colocó con delicadeza, pero el trenzado no lo soltó y lo hizo caer sobre él manteniéndolo sujeto por el cuello. Heero se dejó caer con cuidado sobre el trenzado apoyándose sobre sus codos quedando entre sus piernas.

-¿Estás seguro? – volvió a preguntar, aunque sabía que ya no había marcha atrás, pero ansioso de complacerlo.

\- ¡Sí! – le replicó levantando las caderas para frotarse contra él.

Heero jadeó al sentir la presión y lo volvió a besar apoyando su cuerpo contra el suyo acariciando los costados de su consorte que se retorcía ante sus caricias. Se separó un poco de él y comenzó a dar suaves besos y acariciar con la lengua su piel, mordiendo levemente algunos puntos en su piel, llegando a los pezones erectos, los que disfrutó torturando mientras sus manos viajaban subiendo y bajando por las piernas del trenzado, yendo hacia el frente y hacia atrás por el interior de sus muslos.

\- ¡Por favor! – gimió el trenzado sin voz – te quiero… dentro…

Heero levantó la mirada hacia su esposo y dejó su pecho comenzando a viajar hacia abajo dando suaves besos por su vientre que temblaba de espasmos. Con una mano atrapó el miembro de Dúo y comenzó a frotarlo, lo que hizo que este se retorciera de placer. Bajó hasta él y se detuvo un segundo, no podía sólo penetrarlo, era la primera vez y le dolería.

\- ¡Heero! – gimió Dúo casi llorando al ver que se había detenido.

Sin pensárselo mucho, Heero lo besó en el miembro y buscó su entrada con los dedos frotando la zona. Cuando frotó el pene de Dúo lo escuchó jadear con fuerza, en ese instante metió un dedo en su agujero y comenzó a preparar el camino, sabía que su propio pene era más grueso que eso, pero debía prepararlo de a poco.

\- Más – gemía Dúo cada vez que su esposo lo frotaba, sentía los dedos de Heero en su trasero, pero el placer era más fuerte que el dolor y chilló cuando algo fue tocado dentro de él – ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

Heero sonrió dejando un beso en el vientre de Dúo, al parecer ya estaba listo para recibirlo. Se enderezó mirando a Dúo que boqueaba buscando recuperar el aliento y se inclinó hacia su boca.

\- Voy a entrar – le dijo en los labios y lo besó en la boca al mismo tiempo que entraba de una suave estocada sin llegar hasta el fondo, pero si lo bastante profundo como para que tocara ese algo en su interior.

\- ¡Heero! – gritó al sentir como se hundía en él, sintió una ligera puntada de dolor, pero era muy pequeña en comparación con el placer que estaba sintiendo – dale – le dijo al sentir que no se movía.

Heero lo miró a los ojos antes de volver a salir de su interior y dar la siguiente estocada que lo dejó por completo dentro de él. Volvió a hacerlo y cada vez fue más fácil entrar y les dio más placer.

Y Dúo se olvidó de todo mientras Heero lo seguía haciendo suyo, solo sentía aquel fuego que lo invadía por completo y lo hacía estallar en luces de colores

\- Eso… fue… mmm…

\- Y aún hay más – le dijo Heero divertido al ver que abría los ojos asombrado pero dispuesto a recibir más.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: H&amp;D

El castillo era oscuro y silencioso, las ventanas permanecían cerradas y nadie entraba sin permiso de su actual dueño. El hombre era un ser extraño, y a él le encantaba esa aura de miedo que la gente sentía a su alrededor, le había tomado años conseguir el hechizo lo bastante fuerte como para dominar a aquellos seres malignos, aunque los sacrificios que estos le exigían eran muy altos y cada vez debía hacerse una nueva protección sobre la piel, pero valía la pena por todo el poder que eso aportaba.

\- Pronto Eirina será mía – se rió con voz demoniaca.

\- Lo dudo – le dijo un demonio burlón sentado en el techo con la cabeza hacia él – el heredero de Eirina ha liberado el castillo y creo que tiene más poder que tú – hizo una pirueta en el aire y de puso frente a él – creo que las Fae los protegen.

\- ¿Los? – dijo molesto – hablas en plural.

\- Mis jinetes me informaron que viajaba con su consorte y que fueron transportados al mundo de las Fae en el bosque sagrado.

\- ¡Me dijiste que las fae no hablan con los humanos! – le gritó furioso.

\- Normalmente no lo hacen – se encogió de hombros – pero ellos deben de ser diferentes – le dijo desapareciendo.

\- ¡Maldición!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: H&amp;D

Dúo miró a su dormido esposo. Ciertamente se sentía adolorido, pero valía la pena por todo el placer que Heero le había dado durante la noche, realmente eso de la primera y dolorosísima primera vez era una reverenda mentira ¡había desperdiciado 5 meses por una idiotez! Suspiró molesto y vio como su anillo brillaba en su mano.

\- Tenga cuidado, excelencia – le dijo un ser que se veía transparente contra el dosel de la cama – los demonios han informado a su amo del regreso de su majestad a casa.

\- Yo le daré hijos a Heero, habrá nuevos herederos.

\- Si, bueno, usted está preñado – admitió – pero igual es un riesgo, porque los demonios saben que ustedes tienen los anillos de Salomón, aunque no se lo han dicho a su amo.

\- ¿Quién eres? – le dijo Heero adormilado – y nos hablas en nuestro idioma.

\- Soy Aeternus – le sonrió – una fae benigna.

\- ¿Por qué nos ayudas? – dijo Heero abrazando a su esposo.

\- Nuestros mundos coinciden una vez cada quinientos años, pero esto sólo es momentáneo, duraría algo así como un ciclo de luna, pero ha ocurrido un desequilibrio y nuestros mundos no se pueden separar.

\- Y eso significa…

\- Significa que alguien está tratando de entrar en el mundo de las fae malignas ambicionando su poder sin saber que puede significar el fin de ambos mundos – movió la cabeza como si algo la hubiese alterado – deben buscar y destruir… - desapareció sin terminar de hablar.

\- ¡Espera! – le dijo Dúo, pero ella no regresó.

\- Algo interrumpió su comunicación – dijo Heero preocupado.

\- Ella me dijo que estoy embarazado, tienes muy buena puntería ¿no?

\- Seguro – le replicó este pensativo frotando su vientre – aunque es muy pronto para saberlo ¿no crees? Al menos deberíamos esperar a la época de tu…

\- Ella me lo dijo, aunque podríamos seguir intentando ¿no?

\- Si tú te sientes capaz de aguantar otra ronda…

Dúo sonrió malicioso y se volvió hacia él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: H&amp;D

Era la hora de los laudes cuando un ruido ensordecedor despertó a los habitantes del castillo, pero a su gobernante no lo había tomado por sorpresa, algo lo había despertado bruscamente y le había ordenado que se vistiera, había remecido a Dúo, pero este estaba demasiado agotado del juego de la noche anterior y apenas se había movido. Pero el ruido volvía a castillo y escuchaba los gritos asustados de los sirvientes. Se puso de pie a medio vestir y decidió usar los poderes del anillo. Vistió a Dúo y lo bajó en brazos hasta la entrada del castillo.

\- No soy una delicada damisela – le dijo este aún adormilado – bájame.

\- Espero que te puedas mantener en pie – le dijo bajándolo al suelo.

Dúo gimió cuando su espalda soportó su peso, le dolía montones la espalda, tal vez era a eso a lo que se referían las mujeres en el convento.

Heero puso su izquierda sobre la espalda de su esposo antes de besarle la frente, haciendo que el dolor menguara rápidamente.

Un nuevo rugido, como de león pero unas cien veces más fuerte, al menos de lo que recordaba, se dejó sentir seguido de un fuerte remezón.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

\- Creo que eso, precisamente – dijo caminando por el patio de guardia, podía ver a sus soldados aterrados, pero no los culpaba, no era algo a lo que ellos se pudieran enfrentar, y teniendo en cuenta la fuerza del rugido y cómo se remecía en suelo, podía tratarse de un monstruo enorme.

\- ¡Capitán Barton! – le gritó al verlo en la torre de vigilancia y se preocupó al verlo llegar a su lado más pálido que la nieve, no lo había visto perder la calma desde que los templarios… movió la cabeza para alejar el recuerdo – ¿sabes qué es?

\- Parece un perro enorme, pero tiene tres cabezas, como ese cuento que escuchamos en Atenas que custodiaba las puertas del hades – le dijo tratando de superar el espanto – pero tiene unas enormes alas de ave y las cabezas son más bien de león y tiene siete cuernos en cada una de ellas.

\- Una de las bestias del apocalipsis – dijo Dúo en voz baja, espantado.

\- Has pasado mucho tiempo metido en un convento – le dijo Heero para calmarlo – no debes creer todo lo que dicen.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, excelencia? – le dijo Wufei menos espantado que los demás y dispuesto a pelear.

\- Averiguar qué quiere – le dijo y caminó hacia el puente con Dúo firmemente agarrado de su mano – bajen el puente pero no levanten la reja, si es realmente lo que pienso que es no podrá entrar sin mi permiso – le dijo a los guardias, ellos iban a protestar, pero la mirada que les dirigió Heero los hizo asentir y acatar – mantente a mi lado pase lo que pase – le dijo a Dúo y se pararon detrás de la reja.

Tan pronto como el puente estuvo abajo una fuerte bocanada de aire caliente entró por la reja, pero Heero levantó la mano izquierda y llegó tibio al interior del castillo.

\- "_Asi que era cierto lo que decía ese demonio_" – le dijo una de las cabezas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le dijo Heero molesto mirando las otras cabezas que lanzaban tarascones al aire.

\- "_Parece que no sabes lo que tienes, Solomom_" – le dijo otra de las cabezas pero con una voz femenina.

\- Vete por donde viniste – le dijo Dúo molesto que lo llamase así.

\- "_Huy, es la mezcla rara entre hembra y macho, la falla de la naturaleza_" – le dijo ella y Dúo enfureció levantando la mano izquierda cerrándole el hocico.

\- Si no nos vas a decir nada, vuelve a los avernos – le dijo Dúo – ¡largo!

Heero pasó su brazo por los hombros de Dúo y miró a la bestia.

\- Dile a tu amo que el rey de Eirina está de regreso y que va a defender con todo su poder su reino. Ahora, ¡Largo y no te atrevas a volver a insultar a mi pareja! – levantó la mano izquierda y lo mandó a volar.

\- "_¡Te va a ir muy mal, Solomon!_" – chillaron las tres cabezas a la vez.

\- Ya lo veremos – le replicó apegando a Dúo a su pecho – tú no eres un fallo de la naturaleza, eres perfecto – lo besó en la frente.

\- Ya lo sé – se abrazó a él – pero es agradable que me lo digas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: H&amp;D

A una semana del ataque del cancerbero, rumores comenzaron a llegar desde distintas partes del reino, el ser ahora se dejaba ver claramente por los lugares más poblados destruyendo los asentamientos mineros y los centros de comercio, espantando a la gente.

Pero Heero no se había quedado tranquilo y había llamado a los distintos sacerdotes del reino, si esos eran verdaderos demonios sólo les quedaba ocupar el poder de Dios para echarlos.

El obispo se paseaba preocupado por el salón del trono.

\- Es lo que se puede hacer, ciertamente, excelencia, pero debo tener una autorización papal o del nuncio apostólico para iniciar la preparación de los sacerdotes y monjes que van a hacer este exorcismo.

\- Y la única manera es pedirlo a través del Cardenal de Canterbury – le dijo el secretario del obispo.

\- Pero el enviado papal debía estar aquí para la coronación de Heero – le dijo Dúo pensativo – podríamos consultarle a él ¿no? – miró a su esposo.

\- Es cierto, eso será dentro de dos semanas – dijo Heero pensativo – pero esas cosas van a seguir causando destrozos en mi reino hasta entonces.

\- Tendremos que recurrir a una excepción de emergencia – sentenció el obispo golpeando su báculo – pondremos a todos los monjes y monjas a rezar y comenzaremos a preparar a los exorcistas, así, cuando obtengamos el permiso estarán listos para actuar.

\- ¿Y si el enviado papal se opusiera, su eminencia? – dijo preocupado su secretario.

\- No se opondrá – le aseguró – vamos, tienes que enviar de inmediato el comunicado a todos los conventos y parroquias del reino – el joven asintió y salió de la sala seguido por otros cuatro hombres – a mí lo que me preocupa es lo que va a hacer el rey Juan desde el sur.

\- Sabemos que está furioso por mi regreso – se encogió de hombros – sin embargo, no ha hecho ningún movimiento aún y ha dejado de fastidiar a mi gente, dicen que tiene problemas con sus propios lores por el excesivo cobro de impuestos que está llevando en Bretonia.

\- Si, mucho he escuchado respecto a eso, le cobra impuestos hasta a la Iglesia cuando se le ocurre, es un hombre muy inestable y caprichoso, dicen que hasta su mujer se esconde cuando tiene esos arranques de ira.

\- Y hay que ver el odio encarnado que le tiene a los donceles – dijo Heero.

\- Ah, eso es un chisme que corrió por todos lados – dijo el obispo divertido – quiso aprovecharse de un doncel hace unos cinco años, iba a preñarlo y después despreciarlo para quedarse con la criatura, así se casaría teniendo un heredero seguro, pero el chico descubrió sus planes y se negó a acostarse con él si no lo casaba el obispo de Canterbury con toda la pompa que exige la realeza – movió la cabeza – el hombre iba a fingir un matrimonio para tenerlo y luego alegar la ilegalidad del mismo para casarse con la princesa que ahora es su esposa.

\- Así que, como no pasó como quería, odia a los donceles.

\- Jura que no ha podido tener hijos porque el joven lo maldijo o algo así.

\- Los donceles somos más fértiles que las mujeres – dijo Dúo divertido – pero quizás es él quien no le acierta.

\- Lo mismo dijo ese doncel antes de que su padre lo mandase a Germania, allí lo casó con un duque o algo así y le ha dado como seis hijos o algo así.

\- Yo me conformo con darle uno a Heero – dijo ruborizado.

Heero movió la cabeza y se puso de pie.

\- Su eminencia, volviendo al tema que nos convoca ¿cree que el exorcismo sea suficiente para frenarlos?

\- Haremos todas las misas que sean necesarias y nos encomendaremos a cuantos santos sea necesario, su majestad – le aseguró.

\- Bien, así tendremos que hacerlo – se volvió hacia uno de sus escribas – que todos mis súbditos acudan a misa todos los domingos sin excepción, quienes no puedan hacerlo ese día, tendrán que ir a algún convento en la semana, que se publique cuanto antes.

\- De inmediato. Su majestad – hizo una reverencia y salió.

Heero miró al obispo y este asintió dando por terminada la reunión.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: H&amp;D

Dúo estaba sentado en la cama mirando a Heero que se había sentado a los pies de la misma con un libro en la mano. Se enderezó y a gatas llegó hasta él echándole los brazos al cuello por la espalda.

\- Venga, olvídate de los demonios por ahora – le dijo mordiendo juguetonamente su oreja.

\- Dúo, esto es más importante… - un beso cortó sus palabras – esto es…

Pero el trenzado no estaba dispuesto a dejar la cosa por la paz.

\- Venga, cumple con tus obligaciones maritales primero – le exigió frotándose contra él lentamente – estoy muy…

-Ya me di cuenta – le dijo Heero soltándose de su agarre para volverse hacia él – pero creo que debemos hablar de algo primero…

\- Heero, sé que tienes muchas obligaciones con tu reino, pero dentro de esta alcoba, tus obligaciones primero están conmigo.

Heero alzó una ceja tratando de no dejar traslucir su asombro; antes, a la mera insinuación de algo de intimidad y el trenzado se retraía y ahora exigía que le diera ¿Quién lo entendía? Quizás los donceles fueran igual de complicados que las mujeres.

\- Heero, lo estás pensando demasiado ¿acaso vas a rechazarme?

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo poniéndose de pie – sólo estaba pensando en que la ropa nos estorba ¿no crees? – le dijo soltándose el cinturón para comenzar a desvestirse.

\- Deja que te ayude – dijo Dúo y se avocó a la tarea.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: H&amp;D

El demonio miró por enésima vez al cancerbero, el humano tenía los anillos de Salomón y sabía hacer uso de ellos, aunque no había invocado ninguna fuerza demoniaca o sombra para realizar alguna tarea, al parecer este humano era un poco más astuto que el anterior dueño de los mismos.

\- Mientras él no sepa tu nombre, no podrá dominarte – le recordó la cabeza femenina del animal – ¿no fue lo que te pasó con Salomón?

\- Salomón me obligó a decirle mi nombre – asintió – hay que evitar que nos golpee con el anillo.

\- Pero no le has dicho al contratante de su existencia.

\- Este humano es más idiota que el anterior, el otro quería esplendor para su palacio y el templo que estaba construyendo para Dios, como si a éste le fuese a gustar algo hecho por los demonios.

\- Y lo empujaste a realizar alianzas y matrimonios con mujeres fuera de su pueblo para obtener más poder.

\- El tipo pudo haber recibido la sabiduría de Dios, pero el poder se le subió a la cabeza con mucha facilidad, por lo que bastó sólo un empujoncito en la dirección contraria para desviarlo del camino.

\- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer ahora?

\- Este humano quiere el trono de Eirina, pero habiendo un heredero es imposible que lo consiga con los poderes humanos, será un reino completo contra un usurpador, a diferencia de este castillo.

\- Y los humanos han frenado nuestro accionar con sus rezos – dijo, aburrida, otra de las cabezas del cancerbero – será más difícil torcerlo hacia nuestra causa, en especial porque el doncelito ese comparte su poder.

\- Y su embarazo está siendo protegido por las fae benignas…

\- ¡¿Está embarazado y no me lo habían dicho?! - gritó enfurecido.

\- No parecía ser tan importante – se defendieron.

\- Maldición, si ese mocoso nace, nunca podremos llegar a las fae malignas – gruñó – si se restaura el equilibrio, tomará 500 años más una nueva oportunidad…

-¡Altertron! – escucharon el grito del humano.

\- Maldito humano, si no fuera por el contrato, ya habría tomado su alma – gruñó desapareciendo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: H&amp;D

Dúo estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Heero, era una delicia poder extender sus dedos por la piel desnuda de su pecho, en especial cuando las manos de este vagaban por su espalda extendiendo su cabello suelto y totalmente desordenado.

\- Dúo ¿ahora sí podemos hablar?

\- Sabes que me has dejado satisfecho, así que la pregunta sobra.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijeron las fae en el bosque sagrado?

\- El libro que liberaría mi verdadero poder – asintió haciendo círculos en el vientre plano de Heero – ¿Cuál crees que sea?

\- No lo sé, pero debemos ubicarlo, tengo la ligera sospecha que los demonios van a venir por ti ¿te acuerdas del equilibrio?

\- La fae dijo que un nuevo heredero reestablecería el balance roto… - se cayó y se enderezó mirando a Heero con los ojos totalmente abiertos – no voy a permitir que le hagan nada malo a este niño, si es necesario yo…

\- Lo que ellos quieren es obligarnos a caminar el camino de Salomón – le acarició el rostro – pero no se los vamos a permitir – lo hizo volver a recostarse contra su pecho – por eso debemos encontrar el libro que libere tu poder.

\- Según me dijeron los consejeros, hay una biblioteca enorme bajo el castillo, pero nadie conoce su ubicación exacta ni cómo acceder a ella – le dijo acomodándose en el pecho de su esposo – le pregunté a los sirvientes si sabían algo, pero la única persona que sabía algo murió a los pocos días de la muerte de tu padre…

\- No te angusties tanto, amorcito, aún podemos invocar a las sombras del castillo para averiguar lo que queremos – lo besó en la frente.

\- No sé, no me está gustando nada el poder que nos están dando estos anillos, el camino de la perdición puede estar a un solo paso del sendero del que andamos – le dijo bostezando – no es una herencia que les quiera dejar a mis hijos o a cualquier otro.

Heero cerró los ojos abrazando a Dúo con más fuerza, tampoco es que Salomón se lo hubiese dejado a ellos, seguramente el hombre se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba tener ese poder a la larga, y por ello habían permanecido ocultos tantos siglos y nadie había accedido a ellos. Pero ¿Por qué Wufei había podido tomarlos? Y a él no le habían afectado, sino que los habían buscado a ellos ¿Qué significaba aquello finalmente?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: H&amp;D

Continuará

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: H&amp;D

Lo siento, este año me ha robado la inspiración, pero les dejo este capítulo como regalo de Navidad.

Ah, que tengan un feliz año nuevo.

Shio Zhang.

PD. No está beteado, así que cualquier problema, no es mi culpa.


	6. El secreto del guerrero y su doncel

**La leyenda del anillo**

Lamento la tardanza, he estado ocupada y apenas se me ha ocurrido una idea para seguir avanzando, este fic no tiene, como mis otros escritos, soporte en papel, por lo mismo les pido paciencia y comprensión si hay alguna incongruencia.

::::::

El secreto del guerrero y su doncel

:::::::

Heero miró una vez más los planos del castillo tratando de controlar las ganas de lanzarlos al fuego ¿Quién había sido el idiota que los había dibujado? Más de la mitad de los corredores que el sabía existían, no aparecían allí, y había escaleras…

\- Dúo – miró a su esposo que estaba sentado junto al fuego bordando quien sabe qué – dime qué opinas sobre…

Dúo, que se había volteado a mirarlo, se puso de pie y se sentó en su regazo aún antes que terminara de hablar.

\- Esos planos son muy viejos ¿verdad? – los movió un poco – incluso no está nuestra habitación en estos planos.

Heero miró lo que Dúo le indicaba, y lo besó en la mejilla.

\- Si que eres observador – le dijo – mira esto, hay una escalera hacia quien sabe qué y ya no está, pues allí está ahora una pared y la chimenea.

\- Quizás ese sea el camino hacia la biblioteca oculta – le dijo pensativo – pero no es la única escalera que ya no está.

\- Si, hay cuatro escaleras más que ya no están – frunció el ceño – pero al menos tenemos por donde comenzar a buscar.

\- ¿Sabes de cuando son estos planos?

\- De los tiempos de mi abuelo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Es que debiera de haber planos más actuales ¿no te parece? Pues hubo fuertes modificaciones que se ven a simple vista y puede ser que no sea casualidad que estas escaleras hayan sido bloqueadas ¿No?

\- Seguramente tienes razón, pero no hay más planos que estos, al parecer alguien los destruyó mientras yo estaba ausente, además, todos los que han participado directa o indirectamente en la remodelación del castillo están muertos.

\- Quién fuera el causante, desconocía la existencia de estos – asintió el trenzado – oye, Heero ¿crees que el demonio ese sepa…?

\- No es el cancerbero el que ayuda al hombre, es otro el demonio que lo controla – le aseguró él – si sabe que tú puedes recobrar el equilibrio entre el mundo de las fae buenas y malignas, y separarlos del nuestro, es que es un demonio más poderoso y astuto, existe la posibilidad que el humano que lo invocó ni siquiera sepa a cabalidad en el lío en que está metiéndose.

\- Habría que se muy idiota para mezclarse con un demonio sin conocer las consecuencias – señaló Dúo intrigado.

\- Piensa en Salomón y sus famosos anillos – le acarició la mano izquierda – intentó usar a los demonios para beneficiar a su pueblo, pero terminó apartándose del camino que Dios le había trazado, seguramente el demonio tuvo más astucia y paciencia que él para conseguir al final su objetivo.

\- Por eso no me gustan estos anillos ¿Y si ellos tratan de dominarnos?

\- Necesitan que nosotros los dejemos entrar – le dio una palmadita en el muslo – venga, vamos a buscar a Trowa y a Wufei y comencemos a buscar esas escaleras.

\- Me debes la siesta – le dijo Dúo molesto saliendo de la habitación.

Heero miró hacia el techo pero no le respondió, quizás fuera su incipiente embarazo lo que lo tuviera tan… ganoso.

::::::::

Trowa miró a su soberano extrañado que hubiese pedido que dos albañiles los acompañaran, pero más le extrañó ver que golpeaba las paredes con un extraño báculo. Sin embargo, y sin tener que hacer mayores preguntas, todo quedó aclarado cuando ellos derribaron parte de un muro y se vio una escalera que bajaba hasta más allá de donde alcanzaban a ver.

\- Bien, es como Dúo decía – dijo Heero más para sí que para los demás – Wufei, necesito que investigues que hay abajo, lleva contigo un par de soldados con antorchas y dibuja todo lo que encuentres en el camino.

\- Como usted mande, excelencia – dijo Wufei y al poco rato se adentraba en el oscuro pasillo.

Caminaron hacia otro sector del castillo y repitieron la operación, solo que ahora las escaleras iban hacia arriba y el camino se veía iluminado.

\- Capitán Barton, le encargo lo mismo que a Wufei, necesitamos saber por qué estos pasillos han sido bloqueados – Trowa se cuadró y, seguido por dos soldados, comenzó a caminar hacia arriba por el angosto pasillo.

\- Nosotros revisaremos la escalera de nuestra habitación – le dijo Heero a Dúo al ver que este abría la boca.

Regresaron al sector principal del palacio y Heero les señaló la pared junto a la chimenea, los albañiles la derribaron y una nueva y larga escalera apareció ante ellos.

\- Vamos a tener que ponerle una puerta, se hizo corriente de aire – le dijo el albañil preocupado – esto les puede helar la habitación y apagar la chimenea.

\- Quizás por eso la bloquearon – dijo otro.

\- Hubieran hecho la habitación en otro lado – dijo el primero pensativo – quizás era una manera de sacar a la familia real en caso de asedio del castillo.

\- De este lado está el abismo – le recordó.

\- ¿Es posible poner una puerta? – dijo Dúo interrumpiendo su charla.

\- Claro que sí, excelencia, se la tendremos en un rato – dijeron ambos.

\- Entonces, colóquenla mientras nosotros investigamos este pasillo – ordenó Heero y, tomando de la mano a su consorte, avanzó hacia las largas escaleras que descendían llevando una antorcha en alto en la otra mano.

\- Hace bastante frío aquí – dijo Dúo envolviéndose en su capa.

\- Es la humedad, parece que vamos hacia el manantial que abastece de agua al castillo – le dijo Heero – dudo que la biblioteca esté aquí, pero me da curiosidad la construcción de este pasillo y que los planos no muestren que hay abajo.

\- El pasillo por el que mandaste a Wufei también bajaba ¿hacia dónde lo habrá llevado? Espero que estos lugares no sean peligrosos, no quiero poner en…

\- Shuuu – lo silenció con un dedo en los labios y ambos sintieron una respiración fuerte – hay algo por aquí.

\- Un algo que está vivo y respira aire caliente – le dijo Dúo tratando de no mostrar su miedo, algo quería obligarlo a levantar la mano izquierda y usar el anillo de Salomón para destruirlo.

\- Tranquilo – le dijo su esposo y caminó hacia lo que generaba ese aliento caliente – no nos hará daño, parece que es un dragón en hibernación.

Dúo lo miró dudoso y sintió como la bocanada de aire caliente lo rozaba.

\- Por San Jorge, es un dragón de verdad – gimió – son demonios…

\- Mucho tiempo metido entre los monjes – dijo Heero moviendo la cabeza – son seres míticos y pacíficos mientras no se les moleste.

\- Pero en la leyenda dorada, un dragón tenía su nido junto a una fuente de agua…

\- Y tendría su huevo cerca, simplemente estaría protegiendo su cría – le dijo – dime, si tu bebé estuviera amenazado, o al menos lo creyeras ¿no sacarías tus garras?

\- Supongo que si – miró a la criatura – pero eso no quita que sea escalofriante encontrarte con una criatura semejante.

\- Tienes razón, aquí no está lo que buscamos, mejor volvamos.

\- "_No puedes marcharte ahora que has despertado el poder del trueno_" – escucharon decir claramente – "_debes recibirlo a nombre de los señores de este castillo que me han dejado dormir por siglos_".

\- Soy el rey de Eirina – le dijo Heero.

\- "_Mmm, un guerrero de buena estampa con su amado compañero_" – sus ojos amarillos miraron apreciativamente a Dúo – "_y has sido bendecido con un hijo que devolverá el equilibrio, además de un poder insospechado, sucesor de Salomón_"

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – le dijo Heero.

\- "_Los señores de este castillo eran fuertes guerreros, pero sabían que no podían contra los invasores de ultramar, ellos estaban en el sur construyendo un muro de piedra, así que, pensando que tratarían de adueñarse de un poder que destruiría al mundo, sellaron su propio poder y a nuestra raza_".

\- El muro de Adriano – dijo Heero pensativo – de eso van más de mil años.

\- "_Este castillo fue construido sobre nuestra villa, nosotros dormimos aquí hasta que el siguiente señor del trueno venga a despertarnos_".

\- Entonces, los pasillos bloqueados que bajan… ¡Wufei se encontrará con uno de ustedes! – dijo Dúo preocupado.

\- "_Sólo el señor del trueno puede sacarnos de nuestro sueño de piedra_ – le dijo el dragón – _deben liberar su poder, así finalmente los dragones seremos libres y podremos volver al mundo de las Fae_".

\- Pero no sabemos cómo hacerlo – le dijo Dúo molesto – las fae dijeron que había un libro y no lo hemos podido ubicar.

\- La tormenta se aproxima y el señor del trueno resurgirá en todo su poder. Sólo entonces el acceso a la biblioteca de las fae abrirá sus puertas y el doncel tendrá la fuerza para liberar al trueno y vencer a los demonios – bostezó y volvió a dormirse, volviendo a ser de piedra.

\- Así que esto es lo que esconden los planos del castillo – dijo Heero pensativo – volvamos arriba, tengo una reunión con el Obispo, aún nos quedan cosas por preparar sobre la coronación y el matrimonio de Trowa y Quatre.

\- Y la visita del nuncio, debemos preparar sus habitaciones y arreglar un montón de asuntos más sobre su presencia en este castillo – caminaron hacia la habitación – Heero, ¿es verdad lo que me decían los monjes acerca de que estos enviados papales comen como si fuera un batallón?

\- Si, comen como si no hubiese mañana ¿Por qué?

\- Entonces tengo que ir a hablar con los cocineros y los encargados de los almacenes para que podamos alimentarlos todo el tiempo que estén aquí y no solo durante el banquete de coronación – miró las escaleras – ¿es mi idea o son más largas de subida? – se dio vuelta y miró hacia atrás – son interminables, antes no me había dado cuenta.

Heero lo miró divertido y le hizo una seña que siguieran.

\- Dúo, si los albañiles ya tienen puesta la puerta, quizás te pueda devolver parte de la siesta que me reclamaste antes de comenzar a buscar estos pasillos.

\- ¿En serio? – le dijo emocionado – entonces ¡apurémonos! – le dijo y lo jaló del brazo comenzando a subir apresuradamente las escaleras.

Una gota le cayó por el costado a Heero y se dejó llevar.

::::::::::

Heero miraba al Obispo mientras su secretario parecía retorcerse ante el informe del hombre mayor. Los ataques a los poblados habían disminuido claramente, pero ello había redundado en que muchos monjes, monjas y sacerdotes se enfermaran de fiebres y vómitos en los conventos, por lo que habían tenido que recurrir al fervor de los fieles en las oraciones diarias para poder ayudarlos.

\- Es que son demonios muy poderosos, su majestad – dijo finalmente el secretario – y creo que los fieles no van a poder evitar que ellos los ataquen ¿Y si pierden su fe? Ellos no están preparados para afrontar un ataque del enemigo…

\- Hombre de poca fe – le dijo el Obispo.

\- Mientras más gente ora al Señor, menos fuerza tiene el demonio – dijo Dúo sentado junto a Heero – siempre lo decían en el monasterio. Además, los fieles son muchos más que los religiosos y religiosas ¿no? Y pueden tener más fervor que algunos otros – los defendió.

\- Excelencia, un simple fiel…

\- Basta – dijo Heero – seguiremos rezando unidos, mientras más seamos, más poder tendremos contra el enemigo.

\- Además, mañana arribaría el nuncio y pronto podremos hacer un verdadero exorcismo – le dijo el Obispo – y pasado mañana estaremos coronando a nuestros reyes y casando a su capitán con el joven señor Quatre.

\- Bien, entonces, ultimemos los detalles para la ceremonia de coronación – dijo Heero volviéndose hacia un escribano – tome nota de todos los detalles, quiero que todo salga conforme a la ley para que nadie vaya luego a decir que no se hizo conforme a los mandatos reales antiguos.

\- Perdone, excelencia – dijo entrando un soldado – acaba de llegar desde el puerto que el nuncio ha llegado antes de lo previsto.

\- Bueno – dijo Heero – que un destacamento vaya a recibirlo – ordenó y miró a Dúo que asintió a su lado poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia el sector de la servidumbre – es mejor así, podemos hacer unos cuantos ajustes a los planes ¿No, señor Obispo?

\- Si, quizás podamos mostrarnos como cristianos fervorosos esta misma noche y hacerlo comprender la necesidad de hacer el exorcismo cuanto antes.

\- Bien, entonces, cuénteme qué tenemos que hacer.

::::::::::

Wufei se sentó junto a Trowa en la mesa a comer, la cara de este último había cambiado cuando, luego de entregarle al rey su informe, se le había informado de la llegada del nuncio y del adelantamiento de su boda con el doncel rubio.

\- No pareces muy contento, capitán Barton – le dijo burlón.

\- Me caso en dos días con un doncel nada de sumiso, que no está para nada contento con nuestra boda y que cada vez que puede trata de burlarse de mí hablando en la lengua de sus tierras, sin siquiera saber que yo lo entiendo.

\- Pero tengo entendido que su clan está más que conforme con el esposo que su majestad le ha escogido – dijo asombrado.

\- Pues claro, ellos quieren sangre nueva y terrenos para labrar – dijo molesto – pero su dulce líder es una fiera, ¿sabes? Casi me pegó por decirle que se parece a esos ángeles que vimos en los altares de Constantinopla.

\- Bueno – se rió Wufei – qué ha de saber acerca de lo hermosos que son esos ángeles, seguramente no ha ido más lejos de la capital desde sus tierras.

\- La fierecilla esa tiene un genio imposible, no sé que mal le habré hecho a su excelencia para que me diera un castigo semejante…

\- ¡Imbécil, yo no soy castigo de nadie! – le gritó el rubio parado detrás de él derramando sobre su cabeza el vino con especias – ¡es más bien al revés!

\- ¡Oye, que esto está caliente! – le reclamó Trowa – con razón no has encontrado marido – le reclamó secándose con un paño – ahora voy a tener que bañarme.

\- A ver si con el agua se te quita lo animal – le dijo con desprecio y se marchó.

\- Y me caso con él en dos días – volvió a quejarse Trowa saliendo del comedor.

:::::::::

Dúo estaba parado frente a la ventana que daba hacia el mar mirando los densos nubarrones que oscurecían el norte cuando vio al rubio salir como una exhalación al patio lateral. Suspiró, una tormenta se estaba gestando y, por lo que podía ver, el rubio iba a las caballerizas.

\- Espera, los animales deben estar nerviosos – lo tomó del hombro pero el rubio se soltó violento – oye que es por tu bien.

\- No seas entrometido – le dijo furioso al volverse hacia él y luego palideció – perdone, excelencia, no quise…

\- Deberías calmarte un poco, Quatre ¿No? – el rubio asintió – sé que estarás nervioso por lo de tu matrimonio y todo ese asunto, pero…

\- ¡Es que yo no quiero casarme con ese animal!

\- El capitán Barton ha sido un buen compañero para Heero en las cruzadas – le dijo molesto por el tono brusco del rubio – mi esposo debe haber pensado que te beneficiaba esta alianza.

\- Pero yo no tendré un matrimonio tan bonito como el suyo…

\- Yo no conocí a Heero hasta el día de nuestra boda, ni siquiera hubo amonestaciones, él se estaba muriendo y nos casaron de emergencia – se sonrojo violentamente – y yo tenía tanto miedo que nos tardamos mucho en consumarlo – le dijo en voz baja.

\- Pero se estaba casando con el futuro rey de Eirina.

\- No supe quién era él hasta después de casados – aseguró – pero no me arrepiento de haberlo aceptado ¿sabes? Dios sabe lo que hace, a nosotros nos toca sólo someternos a su voluntad, siempre es lo mejor.

Un trueno se dejó sentir con gran violencia por sobre los torreones del castillo y de inmediato se vio la potente luz de la tormenta.

\- ¡Excelencia, entre antes que se desate la tormenta! – Le gritó un guardia.

Dúo se volteó y empujó a Quatre dentro del castillo cuando una ráfaga de viento lo cogió y se lo llevó por el aire.

\- ¡Príncipe Dúo! – gritó el rubio alarmado.

::::::::

Heero levantó la mirada de su comida y notó que su esposo no estaba cerca y se alarmó cuando escuchó el grito. Rápidamente salió hacia donde se escuchaban las voces y el ruido de los soldados tratando de rescatar a su consorte.

\- ¡Dúo! – corrió hacia su compañero y trató de tomarlo por el tobillo, pero la ráfaga de viento lo elevó con fuerza y se lo llevó hacia el tejado del castillo – es un viento demoniaco – dijo molesto – vayan y díganle al sacerdote de turno que se pongan a rezar, yo voy con Dúo antes que consiga sacarlo del castillo.

\- A sus órdenes, su majestad – y los soldados corrieron.

\- Tú también, Quatre, ve a rezar.

El rubio asintió a regañadientes y Heero comenzó a correr a los torreones trepando por las paredes con la experiencia que le había dado el hacerlo durante las cruzadas. Claro que allí no estaba ese viento que intentaba derribarlo y las piedras no eran resbalosas sino filudas, cosa que los guantes soportaban, estas era mejor subirlas con las manos desnudas.

Alcanzó el tejado y finalmente pudo atrapar a su esposo.

\- "Sucesor de Salomón – dijo una voz tétrica que helaba hasta los huesos – no detendrás el resurgir de Pentatrón, y este mundo volverá a habitar en las tinieblas".

\- Eso ya lo veremos – dijo Heero mientras caminaban hacia un sector más seguro.

\- "Morirás aquí mismo" – le dijo y un fuerte ruido se escuchó muy de cerca y luego la luz iluminó todo el patio.

\- ¡Heero! – gritó el trenzado al ver a su esposo ser alcanzado por el rayo – no, no te mueras – gimió tratando de acercarse a él, pero cientos de chispas saltaban a su alrededor – vamos, Heero, no me hagas usar este poder maligno.

Pero Heero se seguía convulsionando hasta que dio un potente grito:

\- ¡Libérame! – dijo en una voz retumbante y el viento se alejó de ellos.

\- Heero – gimió Dúo acercándose de nuevo a él, que dejó de estremecerse pero estaba inconsciente – ahora ¿Cómo te bajo de aquí?

\- ¡Excelencia, excelencia! – dijo Wufei que había conseguido trepar hasta ellos – debemos bajar antes que comience la lluvia.

\- A Heero lo alcanzó un rayo y está desmayado – le dijo apoyando la cabeza de su esposo en su regazo – hay que bajarlo y llevarlo a nuestra habitación.

\- Iré por ayuda – le dijo el chino y partió raudamente a cumplir su cometido.

::::::::::

Amanecía pero Dúo no había podido cerrar los ojos en toda la noche, dormir había sido imposible no solo por el feroz ruido sobre el tejado de la lluvia y la tormenta que se dejó sentir, sino porque Heero se estremecía cada cierto tiempo lanzando fuertes gritos de dolor y haciendo que la habitación se encendiera con los fuertes rayos de luz que emanaban de él. Y cuando esto ocurría, Dúo recurría a las plegarias con toda la devoción que podía reunir.

\- Pronto será la hora – le dijo un ser diminuto desde la cabecera de su esposo – debes subir a la biblioteca de las fae a buscar el libro, pero sólo hay una condición para liberar tu poder – el se hizo transparente – vencer el acertijo.

\- ¿Qué acertijo? – le dijo pero el ser desapareció. Miró a su esposo una vez más y se preocupó una vez más, no quería dejarlo solo pero tampoco podía acudir a alguien más para que lo cuidara ¿Y si Heero perdía el control y activaba accidentalmente el poder del anillo? Con el nuncio allí eso era peligroso, no quería que los acusaran de brujería, aunque quizás pudiera aducir que un demonio estaba tratando de dominarlo…

\- _De carcere animam meam ut solve vincula mea _(Libera mi alma de las cadenas que aprisionan mi corazón) – escuchó una voz muy parecida a la de su esposo susurrar en el viento – Veni, Domine, et tonitrua, ut januam aperit bello expectant ad salutem (Ven, señor del trueno, abre las puertas al guerrero que espera por la salvación).

Un potente trueno se escuchó y todo se volvió frio y oscuridad.

\- Sube a la torre sur – le dijo una avecilla que Dúo imaginó sería una Fae – la puerta estará abierta mientras dure la oscuridad, una en la que sólo tú puedes avanzar.

\- Pero ¿Y Heero? – miró a su esposo.

\- La oscuridad domina todo el reino, ni humanos ni demonios son capaces de atravesar la oscuridad del caos, sólo los elegidos pueden romperla – le explicó – sigue a tu corazón y encontrarás lo que buscas.

Dúo se inclinó hacia su esposo y lo besó en la frente antes de salir rumbo a la oscuridad.

Caminó raudamente por las escaleras hasta encontrar el pasillo, por ese sector había subido Trowa Barton y no había visto nada, pero sentía que lo llamaba, quizás era como el dragón que habían encontrado abajo, sólo respondía hacia ellos. Subió la escalera y se paró frente a una puerta.

\- Doncel tondro vi serĉas helpon aŭ potencon?

\- Mira, si vas a hablar conmigo, exijo que me hables en mi idioma, entiendo lo que dices, pero me duele la cabeza y estoy cansado, mi esposo está en toda la oscuridad que ha inundado este castillo y no tengo tiempo ni ganas de perder el tiempo traduciendo lo que dices si quiero salvarlo y salvar a Eirina…

\- Ya has respondido mi pregunta – le replicó la voz.

\- Bien, entonces, dime que tengo que hacer para liberar a Heero de eso que lo está torturando y de paso acabar con la oscuridad…

\- Niño, niño, ya lo has hecho – lo interrumpió – pero dentro de la biblioteca hay muchos libros y deberás elegir el correcto…

\- Dejando que mi corazón me guíe – lo interrumpió el trenzado ahora – venga, que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para perderlo.

Empujó una gruesa puerta de madera labrada y entró en la habitación como una tromba, sin embargo, las estanterías a su alrededor eran enormes y pobladas de libros de todo tipo, tamaño, color y forma. Frustrado, cerró los ojos y se concentró en encontrar en su corazón aquello que lo guiara hacia el libro correcto. Algo se iluminó dentro de él como una luz y la siguió hacia una estantería alejada del resto. Allí miró hacia arriba y vio un libro con tapas negras que tenía en la portada dos alas como de murciélago y una especie de guadaña a un lado. Junto a este había un segundo libro, tenía sobre la portada dorada unas alas blancas de paloma y una espada en el centro.

\- ¿Cuál de los dos es? – dijo sin tomar ninguno – sé que uno liberará mi poder pero yo tengo que salvar a Heero, él es lo más importante – levantó la mano derecha y agarró el libro el libro dorado saliendo de la habitación rápidamente, la oscuridad estaba por acabarse, estaba seguro, y debía abrir el libro al lado de Heero – Dios mío, que sea el libro correcto – dijo y se sentó a los pies de la cama de su esposo y justo en ese momento un nuevo trueno resonó en el aire y una potente luz lo iluminó todo rompiendo la oscuridad total – Heero, aquí tengo lo que traerá de vuelta.

\- Dúo, duele – gimió – libérame.

\- Tranquilo, amor mío – abrió el libro y una luz lo encandiló mientras una voz metálica resonaba desde el libro.

\- "_Te libero, oh señor del trueno, camina libremente por la tierra y usa correctamente le poder que Dios les ha otorgado_"

La luz cubrió a Heero que dio un nuevo grito mientras su piel tomaba un color plateado, como cuando usaba su armadura, y sus ojos brillaban con una luz azulada incandescente que brillaba al mirar a su joven esposo.

\- "_Libero el poder del acompañante, juntos encontraremos el camino para alejar al demonio de nuestro reino_" – le dijo Heero con la voz metálica y lo acercó hacia sí – "_un amor que nos abrirá el camino y regresará el equilibrio roto_".

\- Heero – le dijo preocupado pero su esposo lo acercó hacia él y lo besó en la boca – espera, estás recuperándote…

Pero una luz lo rodeó a él y perdió el sentido…

::::::::::

Continuará…

:::::::::::

Lamento la demora, no había tenido tiempo ni inspiración, pero ahora les dedico un capítulo un poco más largo que los anteriores, ya está por terminar el semestre y quizás pueda sacar otro capítulo.

Shio Zhang

Yo también pido disculpas, no había tenido tiempo de revisar la ortografía y la gramática del capítulo y por ello retrasamos la entrega.

Wing Zero


	7. El por qué de la elección

**La leyenda del anillo**

Lamentamos una vez más la demora, ni tengo tiempo ni inspiración, pero al menos las ideas comienzan a fluir.

:::::

**El porqué de la elección**

:::::

Heero pestañeó sujetando a Dúo evitando que este se resbalara de la cama, le dolía la cabeza y sentía el cuerpo que le hormigueaba por todos lados, una sensación realmente molesta teniendo en cuenta que si en un brazo o en una pierna restaba movilidad y capacidad de reacción, en forma generalizada era mucho peor. Con gran esfuerzo lo colocó a su lado y luego miró a su desmayado consorte, ¿qué había pasado? La cabeza le parecía retumbar, era como si escuchara los latidos de su corazón directamente en el cerebro.

Se recostó nuevamente en la cama, respiró profundo y sintió que todo su organismo comenzaba a normalizarse lentamente, los oídos le dejaron de zumbar y el cosquilleo sobre la piel dejó de ser molesto.

\- Cuidado, guerrero, el demonio ha despertado un poder que es capaz de superar el dominio de los anillos de Salomón – le dijo una vocecilla etérea – los berserker son peligrosos incluso para ellos mismos…

\- ¿Berserker? ¿A qué te refieres? – le dijo buscando al dueño de la voz pero no lo pudo encontrar – lo que me faltaba, otra leyenda en mi linaje ¿qué diablos se supone que debo hacer con ellas?

\- Cuidado – repitió otra vocecilla – los berserker han sido perseguidos por muchos, nadie entiende su poder…

\- Así que tengo un poder que puede considerarse maligno y que ha sido perseguido en otros lados – gruñó entre dientes – sólo espero que mis hijos no hereden este linaje maldito.

\- Cuidado – le dijo una tercera vocecilla – a los berserker se les ha considerado como hijos del demonio o poseídos por ellos…

\- Gracias por la advertencia – dijo sabiendo que no lo escuchaban. Volvió a mirar a Dúo y vio en el suelo un libro que tenía en la portada unas alas de paloma y una espada en el centro. Se bajó a recogerlo y lo abrió sin muchas ganas y una luz iluminó el cuarto.

Preocupado, miró a Dúo a su lado, pero su trenzado seguía sin despertar.

\- "_No te preocupes por tu compañero, no despertará todavía, las energías le fueron robadas por abrir el libro del guerrero_" – le explicó una voz muy parecida a la suya.

\- ¿Quién eres? – dijo volteando la mirada hacia quien le hablaba y se quedó extrañado, frente a él estaba un hombre muy parecido a él, pero podía decir con certeza que tenía por lo menos el doble de su cuerpo, seguramente lo pasaba fácilmente por una cabeza en estatura y su contextura era mucho más gruesa, aunque no pareciera gordo, sino que era mucho más musculoso.

\- "_Tú y yo somos uno, es extraño que me haya podido manifestar a ti, ya que muchos de nosotros nunca llegamos a saber lo que somos hasta que el poder destructivo de nuestra raza se manifiesta_ – movió la cabeza –_ ten cuidado, hemos sido condenados en otros lugares a la muerte, temen nuestro dominio sobre las tormentas, nuestra enorme capacidad de sanación y nuestra armadura, pero especialmente porque en casos extremos podemos perder el control y no diferenciar entre amigos y enemigos_".

\- ¿Qué somos?

\- "_Berserker, el hijo que tu compañero espera no ha heredado nuestro linaje, pero es necesario que despierte su propio poder si queremos ser verdaderamente el último heredero de esta maldición_" – terminó por decir y desapareció yendo en un rayo de luz hacia Heero.

\- Dúo – se inclinó hacia él y le acarició el cabello – despierta.

\- Mmm – le respondió sin abrir los ojos.

\- Tenemos que hablar – insistió remeciéndolo por el hombro

\- No quiero – le dijo acomodándose a su lado – venga, pasamos mala noche y no pude dormir – golpeó la almohada a su lado al verlo sentado.

\- Dúo bonito – le dijo acostándose a su lado y atrayéndolo a su pecho – es en serio que tenemos que hablar.

\- Quiero un beso – exigió subiéndose sobre él.

\- Siempre quieres – le dijo tratando de evitar que lo besara – es sobre el libro que encontraste – insistió.

\- Mi beso primero – volvió a exigir.

\- Luego no querrás hablar, sino hacer otras cosas – se quejó girando el rostro.

\- Eso te pasa por estar tan bueno – le dijo consiguiendo finalmente atrapar su boca con la propia y besarlo con pasión – dime que no te gustan mis besos.

\- No puedo – admitió – pero eso no quita que tengamos que hablar…

\- Más tarde – le dijo molesto volviendo a besarlo procurando que Heero se olvidara de lo que quería decirle para pasar a otras cosas más… interesantes.

:::::::::

Heero miró de nuevo al trenzado a su lado, su guerrero interior le había dicho que debía liberar el poder de su compañero si quería acabar con la maldición de su raza, para que sus siguientes hijos tampoco heredaran en su sangre el peso del berserker, pero no sabía de dónde había obtenido el libro, y Dúo no parecía muy dispuesto a conversar, si lo único que parecía querer cuando estaban a solas en la habitación era tener sexo. No es que fuera malo, pero es que terminaba por desviar su atención y había otros problemas que solucionar, entre ellos lo del…

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- ¿Su alteza? – dijo una voz tímidamente.

\- Adelante – dijo Heero colocándose una bata mientras cubría a Dúo que ni se inmutó.

\- Excelencia – dijo Trowa entrando en el dormitorio – hemos estado preocupados por su salud, el nuncio mandó a preguntar si hacía una misa de sanación.

\- Yo creo que es lo más correcto – asintió y se percató de una marca rojiza en la cara de su capitán, en el borde del cabello – tuviste problemas con Quatre – aseguró.

\- Excelencia, el doncel es una fiera que no quiere sino un marido sumiso, y cuando yo hice un comentario, ni siquiera era un insulto, me dio vuelta en la cabeza el vino con especias y se ha portado bastante mal esta mañana, incluso su guardián le llamó la atención por su comportamiento. Sé que a estas alturas no puedo evitar tener que casarme con él, pero ¿no habrá alguna manera de hacerlo comprender que no es una maldición casarse conmigo?

\- Veré que Dúo hable con él – accedió – y dile a Wufei que se contacte con el señor de Kinglassie y con el duque Kusrenada, necesitamos conocer los movimientos de Bretonia, además necesito información de los pueblos de norte, no podemos dejar que Warwick nos haga caer en una encerrona.

\- Pondremos a los soldados en pie de guerra, excelencia – dijo Trowa inclinando la cabeza y saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¿Es necesario que te comuniques con ese par de desabridos? – le dijo Dúo apareciendo por su lado, abrazándolo por detrás.

\- Es necesario que sepamos qué están haciendo nuestros enemigos – le dijo acariciando sus manos – y es mejor que nos vistamos, el nuncio quiere decir misa y sería bueno que aparezcamos por allá.

\- Heero, el demonio de anoche…

\- Nos ha dado la excusa perfecta para hacer un exorcismo y para que nos lo autoricen desde Roma – le besó la frente – ellos saben que estás embarazado, así que tendremos que poner el máximo de protección a tu alrededor.

\- Heero, puedo protegerme perfectamente solo – le reclamó.

\- Y debemos liberar tu poder – continuó ignorándolo – después de todo desconocemos a qué se refieren las faes cuando hablan de este.

\- Esta mañana encontré el libro en la biblioteca de las faes – le dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho – pero se me dijo que podía sacar un solo libro y que lo principal era liberarte a ti. Pero el acceso a la biblioteca no está siempre abierto. Creo que lo de esta mañana fue algo extraordinario.

\- Tendrá que existir la manera de acceder a ella – dijo – tengo hambre, vistámonos y bajemos a comer – ordenó.

::::::::::

En el comedor estaban varios soldados custodiando a los señores de Eirina, entre estos estaba Trowa y Wufei, quienes estaban sentados en una mesa conversando con Heero, quien le había encargado que tratara de convencer a Quatre acerca de aceptar, o al menos tratar de comportarse mejor con su futuro esposo. Para ello Dúo había investigado un poco sobre el castaño, pero el rubio parecía no querer transar en su postura.

\- No es el mejor matrimonio para mí – le dijo.

Dúo miró a Quatre, entendía que estaba molesto porque Heero le había ordenado casarse con Trowa, pero a su ver no era mala decisión, era un hombre joven con grandes extensiones de terreno en donde se podía asentar el clan del rubio, era un guerrero probo, según contaban quienes regresaron con él y su esposo de Tierra Santa, y estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

\- Pudo haber sido algo horrible el matrimonio – le dijo Dúo – a mí me querían obligar a casarme con un duque con, por lo menos, el doble de mi edad, el tipo era horrible, maloliente y, según las malas lenguas, con una gran cantidad de bastardos, si hubiese sido súbdito del entonces príncipe Juan, seguro ahora estaría pasando las penas del infierno – le aseguró – menos mal que apareció Heero, él es todo lo contrario – suspiró ruborizado.

\- Pero este tipo, Trowa, no es lo que…

\- ¿Necesita tu clan? – movió la cabeza – eso es lo que tú dices, pero tu gente dice que es justo lo que necesitas y necesitan del esposo del líder del clan – golpeó la cubierta de la mesa – él tiene un lugar en donde todo tu clan puede vivir, les da la protección de ser capitán de la guardia real de Eirina, de ser un guerrero que volvió de Tierra Santa ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Un esposo delicadito que se someta a ti? Entre los nuestros nunca encontrarás alguien así y lo sabes.

\- ¡Yo no soy una delicada damisela!

\- Pues deja de comportarte como una damisela caprichosa – le dijo molesto.

\- Mi padre no lo habría aprobado si estuviera vivo – insistió.

\- Tu padre habría acatado la decisión de su rey – le corrigió molesto – admítelo, tú habrías tenido menos opciones de reclamar si él estuviera aquí.

\- ¡Me habría conseguido un esposo digno de mí!

\- Eres un arrogante – le dijo Trowa desde el otro lado de la habitación – no tienes siquiera tierras para tu clan y te atreves a oponerte a lo que dice nuestro señor.

\- ¡Cállate, imbécil, ustedes no sufrieron lo que nosotros en este tiempo!

\- Ja, como si lo que tuvimos que vivir en Tierra Santa hubiese sido una fiesta – le replicó molesto – ver morir gente nunca es fácil, pero tener que matar gente que nada tiene que ver con lo que íbamos a hacer nosotros…

\- Masacre de mujeres y niños, el olor a cadáveres a tu alrededor, cuerpos descuartizados, gritos, gemidos de moribundos, ultraje – agregó Wufei – y todo esto a tu alrededor mientras tratas de evitar ser el siguiente…

\- ¡Basta! – dijo Heero – no quiero recordar aquello – respiró recobrando el control – mira, Quatre, estoy harto de tus desplantes, lo que sufrieron ustedes aquí y lo que sufrimos los que estuvimos en Tierra Santa no tiene comparación y no voy a discutir esto, y si no quieres ser declarado en rebeldía, te comportarás como corresponde a alguien de tu categoría y acatarás mis órdenes.

\- No me quiero casar con él – volvió a repetir.

\- Lo siento por Trowa – miró a su capitán y se volvió hacia el rubio – pero acatarás mi orden – le dijo dando un suave golpecito en su frente con el índice derecho – y se acaba la discusión.

\- Como diga, excelencia – le dijo casi llorando y salió corriendo del comedor.

\- Lo siento, Trowa – le dijo a su camarada – no quisiera hacer esto…

\- Pero no podemos suspender la boda – dijo este asintiendo.

\- Cuando te conozca, tendrá que entender que se ha equivocado contigo – le aseguró poniendo su mano en el hombro del soldado – tiene que hacerlo.

:::::::::

Dúo salió a tomar aire al patio mientras Heero conversaba con el nuncio y otros dignatarios eclesiásticos, estaba molesto y cansado, quizás a causa de la mala noche que había pasado, quizás a causa de su incipiente embarazo, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero era un malestar persistente.

\- Alteza – le saludó Hilde que caminaba junto a Jonathan que miraba a los soldados – se le ve un poco demacrado.

\- Estoy agotado – admitió un tanto fastidiado – he tenido una discusión con Quatre Winner y te puedo asegurar que es un testarudo.

\- Si su excelencia me hubiese dado a mí por esposo al capitán Barton, feliz hubiese acatado de inmediato, por lo que he escuchado de él, creo que es casi como si fuese su excelencia Heero.

\- Dicen los soldados que es muy diestro con la mano izquierda ¿cómo se entiende eso? – les dijo el muchachito rascándose la cabeza – ¿tiene una segunda mano derecha del lado izquierdo?

\- Podría decirse que sí – dijo Dúo pensativo – Heero me dijo que usaba una espada diferente al resto de los soldados y que era complicado derribarlo por el hecho que la mayoría está acostumbrado a luchar contra los que usan la mano derecha – miró a un par de soldados – aunque me dijeron que Heero podía luchar a dos espadas a la vez.

\- Y dirigir su caballo con las rodillas, alteza – le dijo un soldado mientras ellos caminaban – le aseguro que es un guerrero feroz, uno de los señores que vimos por Macedonia dijo que parecía un espartano.

\- Y el capitán Barton le sigue muy de cerca – dijo otro – gracias a Dios que su excelencia no quiso aceptar nunca usar la misma metodología de sometimiento de los Templarios – se estremeció – decían ser servidores de Cristo, pero para nosotros no pasaban de ser asesinos y saqueadores, y su excelencia se vio obligado, junto al capitán Barton, a ver cosas que a otros hombres los llevarían a la locura, dicen que muchos regresaron a sus hogares enfermos de enfermedades raras y de locura, incluso muchos se quitaron la vida porque no podían dormir con el peso de los horrores vividos en Tierra Santa.

\- Heero se niega a hablar de ellos, cada vez que alguien los menciona siquiera, lo manda callar diciendo que no quiere recordarlos.

\- Ellos estaban en primera fila junto a los Templarios, su alteza, viviendo de primera fuente las atrocidades que esas bestias sanguinarias eran capaces de hacer en el nombre de Nuestro Señor – se estremeció – fue lo mejor cuando las tropas de Saladino les atacaron y cayeron en su poder varios lugares que ellos resguardaban, su excelencia decidió que era hora de marcharnos, ya que si nos quedábamos y ganaba el hereje, nos asarían como pollos y si ganaban los Templarios, seríamos testigos de una carnicería.

\- Pero no volvieron de inmediato – dijo Dúo.

\- No, naufragamos y llegamos a las costas de Franconia, allí nos aprisionaron los soldados de Ricardo Corazón de León y nos trataron bastante mal, hasta que su excelencia le dijo que pertenecíamos a las tropas del Papa y que veníamos de Eirina – movió la cabeza – nos llamó "Ah, las bestias del norte", como si ellos fueran tan civilizados como los frailes de una abadía.

\- El rey Ricardo… – empezó Jonathan molesto.

\- Heero dijo que tenía el aspecto de un león – lo interrumpió Dúo.

\- Si, se puede decir que tenía su ferocidad, era muy voraz, pero nosotros escuchamos por allí que es la leona la que caza y que los machos de su especie son unos mantenidos, aunque no creo que muchos lo sepan – se rieron y escucharon un llamado de atención – lo sentimos, su alteza, hay cambio de guardia y debemos regresar a las almenas.

\- Claro, gracias por la información – ellos se marcharon raudamente y Dúo se volteó hacia el muchacho – Jonathan, entiendo que quieras defender a tu padre, pero nadie aquí debe saber quién eres si quieres recuperar lo que por derecho propio te pertenece.

\- Lo sé, pero es que ellos…

\- Así que aquí están – les dijo Heero – te ves demacrado, Dúo, creo que deberías ir a descansar.

\- No soy de cristal – le dijo cruzándose de brazos molesto.

\- Ni digo que lo seas – lo rebatió – pero estás embarazado y con todos los problemas que hemos tenido últimamente y con la coronación encima…

\- ¿Su alteza está embarazado? – gritó Hilde y este asintió ruborizado – esto es maravilloso, debemos preparar todo ¡Un bebé real! – Gritó ella tomando del brazo a Jonathan y corriendo hacia el interior del castillo sabrá Dios dónde mientras seguía gritando feliz por el bebé.

\- Mujer loca – dijo Heero.

\- Ella le va a publicar a medio mundo que estoy embarazado ¿No te das cuenta?

\- Claro que sí – lo atrajo a su costado y lo obligó a caminar a su lado de regreso al interior del castillo – pero así podré tener a todos alertas a cualquier cosa extraña que pase.

\- Eres un idiota – insistió molesto.

\- Pero así me amas.

\- Ja, ya quisieras tú – le dijo apartándose de él – voy al baño y no me sigas – le advirtió molesto.

::::::::::

La misa del nuncio había sido muy pomposa para Dúo, él había escuchado tantas en el monasterio, pero esta estaba sobrecargada de rituales que desconocía, largas letanías que causaban sueño y el exceso de incienso, si hasta el Cristo de la cruz estaba a punto de toser en cualquier momento. Es más, él ya estaba viendo todo verde y de seguro estaba a punto de vomitar.

Heero volvió la mirada hacia su esposo y vio su expresión. Le hizo una señal a Trowa y este ayudó al trenzado a salir de la Iglesia y acompañarlo junto a una acequia en donde el pobre vació su estómago.

\- Alteza, tome un poco de agua – le dijo este ayudándolo a enderezarse.

Dúo tomó la cantimplora y bebió un poco de líquido.

\- Gracias – le dijo un poco más tranquilo – sentía que ya no daba más. ¿Todas las ceremonias de los altos eclesiásticos son así?

\- Bueno, nosotros participamos de la audiencia general que dio Su Santidad cuando partimos a Tierra Santa, creo que lo único que entendió la mayoría fue que estábamos absueltos de nuestros pecados pasados, presentes y futuros con esa ceremonia, yo creo que más que nada por el sacrificio de haber estado allí desde el amanecer al ocaso, de pie y sin comer ni beber.

\- ¿El Papa estuvo todo el día rezando? – dijo asombrado.

\- No lo creo – dijo Trowa pensativo – se escuchaban voces distintas después de cada canto que acompañaba los rezos, nunca supimos si era el Papa o algún cardenal el que estaba frente a nosotros.

\- Me imagino – dijo Quatre colocándose frente a ellos – que estás autorizado a tomar a su alteza del brazo sin su esposo presente.

\- El exceso de incienso me estaba matando – dijo Dúo y sintió que una nueva oleada de nauseas se subía por la garganta y tuvo que volver a vomitar.

\- ¡Su alteza! – dijo el rubio preocupado evitando que se golpeara al caer de rodillas. Miró a su prometido – escuché decir que está embarazado.

\- Si, por eso su excelencia me ordenó que lo sacara silenciosamente de la misa.

\- Yo no sé para qué tanto incienso, fue demasiado – dijo Dúo reponiéndose un poco – no volveré a entrar.

\- Debe sentarse – dijo Quatre mirando a su alrededor – venga, allí hay un lugar para que descanse – le señaló unos escalones de piedra y entre ambos lo ayudaron a llegar al lugar – que ceremonia más larga.

\- Supongo que la coronación será peor – dijo Dúo lamentándose.

::::::::::

Heero miró al nuncio que salía de sacristía, se le veía molesto desde que Dúo salió de la Iglesia con Trowa y no volvió a entrar. Pobrecito, seguramente con su incipiente embarazo el excesivo olor a incienso lo hizo sentir pésimo y por eso no quiso regresar dentro.

\- Su consorte debe tener un demonio metido dentro – le dijo el nuncio.

\- Está embarazado, es lógico que los olores fuertes lo afecten – lo defendió molesto – no creo que mi hijo sea un demonio tampoco.

\- No quise decir eso, excelencia, yo no sabía…

\- Le creo – lo interrumpió – por eso quería pedirle si es posible que la ceremonia de coronación sea breve y sin tanta quema de incienso, al menos cerca de mi esposo, no quisiera que se enfermara.

\- Bueno, podemos cambiar las ofrendas de incienso por flores en los altares y que el incienso se queme en todas las demás iglesias del reino, su majestad.

\- Me parece bien – dijo acompañándolo fuera de la iglesia – espero que no le moleste no presidir la ceremonia de matrimonio del Capitán Barton y el joven Winner, ya se lo había pedido a mi obispo…

\- Yo estoy aquí para su coronación, excelencia.

Dúo cruzó la mirada con su esposo y notó la molestia que ensombreció sus ojos apenas un instante antes que este recobrara la compostura.

\- Claro, su eminencia – dijo sin ninguna entonación y se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentado Dúo junto a Quatre y a Trowa.

\- Volvamos al castillo – ordenó y los tres se pusieron de pie.

\- Heero – le dijo Dúo cogiéndose de su brazo – ¿el nuncio hizo o dijo algo que te molestó?

\- Tipos como estos son los que están llevando a nuestra Iglesia a la perdición – le dijo molesto – él vino aquí a coronar a un rey, no a casar a gente de menos categoría.

\- Tipo pedante – dijo Trowa – de seguro cualquiera de nosotros vale mucho más que él y todo ese séquito de tragones que trajo de Roma.

\- Mejor que no nos case – dijo al fin Quatre – prefiero un humilde sacerdote que sea de verdad servidor de Cristo que a ese farsante pomposo.

\- Quatre, tú conoces más gente aquí ¿Crees que le puedas conseguir esposo o esposa a Wufei? – Dúo lo miró molesto – el chino es bastante complicado.

\- Bueno, su excelencia, no sé mucho de los gustos del señor Chang…

\- ¿Cómo es que tienes a ese extranjero a tu servicio? – le dijo el trenzado curioso.

\- Lo salvó de que Saladino lo castrara, alteza – le dijo Trowa divertido – fue el día que los Templarios decidieron atacar uno de los harenes del árabe, creo que lo habían condenado por haberse atrevido a tocar a una de sus mujeres, aunque él alega que nunca hizo nada, que sólo eran imaginaciones del tipo.

\- Los árabes suelen tener más de una esposa, creo que Saladino tenía como diez o más – dijo Heero pensativo – pero era muy celoso en cuanto a sus mujeres, para mí es incomprensible, ellas deben compartir al marido, pero ellos no comparten a sus mujeres ni comparten con ellas.

\- ¿Cómo es eso, Majestad? – dijo Quatre intrigado.

\- Por lo que nos ha contado Wufei, las mujeres y los hombres viven en distintos aposentos – les dijo Trowa – y los hombres, a no ser que sean eunucos, no pueden entrar al sector femenino, al que llaman harén, a no ser que vayan a buscar a una esposa y llevársela a sus propios aposentos, en donde la mujer cumple con sus deberes de esposa y regresa al harén.

\- ¿O sea que la mujer no vive con su esposo? – dijo Dúo escandalizado.

\- Ellas viven en una clase de convento, si se le puede llamar así, en donde hacen sus vidas entre ellas sin presencia masculina más que cuando al hombre se le antoja que quiere a tal o cual esposa – dijo Heero – había algunos a los que les parecía la idea, pero a mí, en lo particular, me desagrada, después de todo ¿Qué tipo de familia se forma de esta manera? Al final, o los hijos no conocen a su madre o las hijas no conocen a su padre.

Dúo miró a Heero y sonrió, ahora sabía qué tipo de padre quería ser para su bebé.

\- ¿Y usted que dice, capitán Barton? – le dijo el trenzado.

\- El separar hombres de mujeres no soluciona el problema de convivencia, sólo lo evita y luego crece tanto que estalla de mala manera – dijo el aludido – estos se solucionan conviviendo, conociéndose y aceptándose.

\- Puede ser – admitió Quatre – no eres tan mal hombre, después de todo.

Trowa tomó aire para replicarle, cuando notó la mirada de Heero y cerró la boca.

\- Creo que no me gusta la relación que hay entre ustedes – le dijo Dúo molesto cruzándose de brazos – se entienden muy bien con una simple mirada.

\- Eres un atadito de celos – sonrió Heero y lo abrazó – ten en cuenta que este lenguaje lo hemos desarrollado a lo largo de los últimos diez años, perfeccionándolo en el campo de batalla, allí no tienes tiempo de gritar una orden, tienes que aprender a leer las miradas de tus camaradas y las de tus enemigos para seguir con vida – le besó la frente – pero sólo a ti te amo.

\- Eso dices…

\- Majestad – dijo una voz desde atrás que a Dúo le pareció desagradable, le molestaba el que esos tipos anduvieran por allí – hemos escuchado que su alteza está embarazado, felicitaciones.

\- Ah, Traize Kusrenada – lo saludó Heero soltando a su esposo que hizo un gesto molesto – supongo que el barón de Kinglassie también llegó a la misa.

\- Zech ciertamente andaba por aquí – asintió el trigueño – estaba conversando con ese exótico ayudante suyo hace un rato.

Dúo se apartó molesto de Heero, pero se sintió mareado y este volvió a abrazarlo.

\- Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar en la reunión de la tarde – miró a Dúo – mi esposo no se sentía muy bien en la ceremonia y creo que merece descansar un poco antes del almuerzo, creo que hay muchas actividades para nosotros en los próximos dos días hasta la coronación.

:::::::::::

El cancerbero masticaba la carne, divertido, mirando de reojo a su jefe, se le veía furioso, el humano idiota que lo había invocado y firmado el contrato estaba realmente que se estrellaba contra las paredes, ninguno de los dos había conseguido llegar a su objetivo.

\- Y el consorte del rey, para colmo, está preñado – gruñía mientras marcaba el suelo con sus oscuras pisadas, que se marcaban con una llama azul antes de desaparecer – malditas faes benignas que le dan su poder y lo protegen.

\- Yo creo que hay algo más – dijo un ser que el cancerbero no había visto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Arg-Hert? – le dijo deteniéndose.

\- Enviaste un viento demoniaco, que pudo entrar en un castillo protegido por una gran magia sólo porque la tormenta estaba cerca – le recordó mostrándose ante él, se trataba de una fae maligna – es cierto que los cambios climáticos afectan los lugares mágicos, pero no anulan por completo su magia, por lo mismo no pudiste robarlo, sin embargo, creo que hay algo más, no es casualidad que los anillos los hayan elegido a ellos.

\- Sabes algo que nosotros no sabemos – aseguró la cabeza femenina del cancerbero.

\- ¿Saben por qué Warwick quiere el castillo del señor de Eirina pudiendo haber peleado con el rey de Bretinia por un reino más grande y poderoso? Porque ese castillo tiene grandes secretos que sólo van a responder a su señor, poderes ancestrales que permitirían a su poseedor ser dueño del mundo si así lo quisiera, o de la eternidad, si se le antoja.

\- Debió caer fulminado por el rayo de la tormenta – dijo pensativo.

\- Ten cuidado, demonio, o abrirás el cofre que no debe abrirse, ya ha despertado el guardián, su séquito podría destruirte – le dijo la fae burlona desapareciendo.

\- ¿De qué guardián hablas? – gruñó como escupiendo fuego.

\- Solo los berserkers pueden sobrevivir a que les caiga un rayo encima y no los mate – dijo inocentemente una cabeza macho.

\- Un berserker… ¡un berserker! – gritó preocupado – eso es malo, muy malo.

\- Yo pensaba que el malo eras tú – le dijo la otra cabeza.

\- Silencio – le gruñó de nuevo – si los berserkers vuelven a despertar, si aprenden a usar debidamente sus poderes, nos podrían sellar en el abismo, y en el mejor de los casos quitarnos nuestra forma corpórea y condenarnos a vagar por este mundo como meros espectros, con poder, si, pero dependiendo que los humanos quieran usarnos.

\- Pero los berserkers fueron y son perseguidos por los propios humanos ¿No? Porque dicen que están endemoniados.

\- Si ese rey es un berserker y hacen el ritual ese de exorcismo, probarán que no es cierto – le dijo este volviendo a pasearse por la estancia – sólo nos queda obligarlos a usar los anillos de Salomón…

\- ¿Y el humano del pacto?

\- Ya nos desharemos de él, por ahora nos conviene que ponga la cara, después de todo nos sacó del abismo y no tiene lo necesario para mandarnos de regreso.

\- ¿Y si lo matan?

\- Su alma será nuestra y nosotros quedaremos libres de hacer lo que queramos.

:::::::::::

Dúo subió nuevamente las escaleras que lo habían llevado a la biblioteca mágica enojado con Heero, esos dos tipos desabridos no eran la compañía que quería para el padre de sus hijos, pero debía admitir que su esposo no los podía echar del reino, más cuando se trataba de dos poderosos nobles, pero ello no significaba que tuviera que verlos a cada rato.

\- "Haz vuelto por estos lados, doncel" - le dijo una cara esculpida en la gruesa madera de una puerta.

\- Heero ya está recuperado, así que pensé que podía llegar al otro libro para liberar mis propios poderes, aunque desconozco de que se trata.

\- "¡Ah, pero eso no es tan fácil! – le dijo – debes buscar en tu más antiguo linaje la llave que proteja a la criatura que llevas dentro" – terminó volviendo a ser sólo una cara esculpida en relieve en la madera.

\- Excelencia, no debe andar solo por lugares deshabitados del castillo – le dijo Quatre llegando sin resuello a lo alto de la escalera – más por lugares de los que nadie sabe nada ni conoce ¿Qué pasaría si tiene un accidente? De seguro su majestad se moriría de pena en su ausencia.

\- No me iba a quedar con ese par de desabridos alrededor de mi esposo – le dijo volviéndose para bajar – oye, necesito hacer una investigación ¿me acompañarías a la abadía de San Patricio?

\- A su majestad no le va a gustar la idea, con la coronación tan cerca…

\- Lo sé, es sólo que quiero asegurarme que entre mis ancestros no haya algún motivo por el cual alguna bruj… princesa quiera desvirtuar mi matrimonio con Heero – le dijo, mintiendo a medias.

\- Bueno, tendríamos que ir con una escolta, usted está embarazado.

\- Supongo que es verdad.

Caminaron por los pasillos y entraron en el salón del trono, en donde Heero dirigió de inmediato su mirada cobalto hacia su esposo. Le sonrió suavemente y le dio a Quatre una breve inclinación de cabeza en agradecimiento por encontrarlo.

\- Creo que lo que proponen es lo más acertado – les dijo terminando la reunión poniéndose de pie para acercarse a su esposo – ¿pasa algo malo, Dúo?

\- Quiero ir a la abadía de san Patricio, Quatre y los guerreros de su clan me acompañarían – le dijo acariciando su brazo – por favor.

\- Son demonios los que nos persiguen – le recordó en voz baja –¿Por qué quieres ir allí? – lo miró a los ojos.

\- Necesito algunas respuestas – le dijo sinceramente.

\- Juan ha movilizado algunas tropas en la frontera, según los antecedentes que nos ha traido Zech – lo vio apretar los dientes – iré con ustedes, aún queda una semana para la coronación y no te pienso arriesgar – le levantó el mentón con la mano derecha – es peligroso dejar el castillo, pero es a nosotros a los que quieren.

\- Majestad, con su excelencia embarazado ¿no sería mejor esperar a después del parto? – le dijo Traize – después de están poniendo en riesgo a su heredero.

\- No, vamos a movilizarnos a ver si Juan desiste de intentar romper mis fronteras – le dijo – y si me ve en persona a la cabeza de las tropas, va a tener que dejar de reclamar a Roma por mi corona.

\- Pero eso significa movilizar una tropa de un par de miles de soldados – le dijo Zech – como para que se sienta intimidado, dejando el castillo a merced del demonio de Warwick.

\- Zech, ellos no podrán adueñarse del castillo mientras yo esté vivo, ese demonio quiere mi herencia, no el castillo en sí mismo.

:::::::::

El movimiento de tropas hacia la frontera del sur con Bretinia era lo que esperaba el demonio, iba a incitar a las tropas del estúpido del rey del sur a atacarlos y así obligar al rey de Eirina a mostrarse como berserker antes que el famoso nuncio los exorcizara, aunque aún estaba el problema de los anillos. Comunicarle su existencia al humano del pacto era una reverenda idiotez, sería como condenarse a que los convirtiera en sus esclavos y no en socios, pero tampoco debía saberlo el otro idiota ambicioso, aunque el tipo era un verdadero débil mental y terminaría convirtiéndose en una marioneta… Pero ayudarlo era ir contra el contrato con el humano…

\- Con razón hay quienes no quieren nada con los humanos – gruñó por lo bajo tomando la apariencia de uno de los generales del rey Juan mientras se acercaba al jefe de las tropas de Bretinia

\- General, supongo que nos trae noticias de su majestad – le dijo este al verlo.

\- Ah, es que hemos tenido noticias que el supuesto rey de Eirina viene al mando de las tropas y el rey quiere que lo tomemos por asalto, aún no ha sido coronado, así que ello le daría la corona al rey – dijo maliciosamente – además, su consorte viene con él – miró al duque de Avalon – dicen que espera un hijo del susodicho…

\- Esa rata merece la muerte – dijo furioso.

El demonio sonrió para sus adentros, si las cosas salían como esperaba, sería dueño de toda la isla y obtendría el poder de las fae malignas, este mundo quedaría sumido una vez en el caos, uno en el que Dios ya no podría intervenir dada la "libertad" que le había dado a sus criaturas estúpidas.

::::::::::

Heero miró a los soldados plantar sus tiendas a una respetable distancia del convento, allí no podían entrar los soldados, por lo mismo debían quedarse acampando. Un poco más allá estaba un grupo de pontoneros estableciendo un sistema defensivo a fin de no ser tomados por sorpresa, mientras un grupo de caballería recorría el sector patrullando la zona.

Pero estaba preocupado, él tampoco podía ir al convento, por lo que Quatre había subido acompañando a Dúo, no era que no confiase en la fiereza de ambos donceles, pero esperaba que no intentaran atacarlos en el camino.

Caminó lentamente hacia el centro del campamento y revisó los planos del asentamiento, debía confiar en la fuerza de su esposo.

:::::::::::

Dúo miró por enésima vez la genealogía de su familia y sacudió la cabeza, ¡su ascendencia era más antigua que la de su esposo! Es más, dentro de su linaje había sangre con más derecho a reclamar una corona que otras castas. Sorprendido, miró a Quatre.

\- Imaginese, tiene el mismo derecho que su majestad de gobernar Eirina – le dijo este – y con su hijo, el linaje de nuestro reino se mejora ¡nadie podrá rebatir la validez de su matrimonio! No hay princesa no doncel que pueda competir con usted en eso, excelencia.

Dúo seguía sin entender hasta que vio un signo extraño: "druida mayor, del linaje de Stone Henge, cuya existencia se pierde en el pasado hace miles de años". Dejó el pergamino a un lado, debía hacerlo desaparecer de los registros, un Druida era lo mismo que un brujo…

\- "Mucho tiempo entre los monjes" – le pareció escuchar perfectamente la voz de Heero en su mente y lo volvió a tomar, quizás a ello se refería la cara de madera en la puerta de la biblioteca de las fae.

\- Debemos regresar, excelencia, antes que comience a oscurecer.

:::::::::::::

Pero el demonio se relamía, las oportunidades las pintan calvas, así que cubrió con sus poderes a varios soldados y los envió a capturar a los dos donceles, pero el grupo de inútiles hizo tanto ruido que alertó a los centinelas de las tropas de Eirina y se habían trabado en combate. Furioso, se lanzó en uno de los caballos y cogió al consorte real luego de noquearlo.

\- ¡Tengo al que queremos, volvamos al campamento! – ordenó.

Pero el cálculo no había sido tan correcto como esperaba, Heero había levantado sus defensas con ayuda del anillo de Salomón, por lo que no le quedaba más escapatoria que enfrentarlo, esperando que por no herir al doncel pudiera encontrarlo con la guardia baja.

\- Devuélveme a mi esposo, maldito demonio – le dijo Heero furioso.

El demonio sonrió, él iba a caballo y el humano le bloqueaba el camino de infantería, si intentaba derribarlo, lo único que conseguiría sería dañar a su esposo, así que se le lanzó con todo y caballo, así le causaría daño e paso al atropellarlo también en la fuga.

Heero lo vio venir contra él, furioso, por lo que e sacó los guantes y levantó ambas manos contra el demonio, quien sintió como con animal y todo chocaban contra un muro invisible. Furioso, lanzó por los aires al trenzado, a ver si en la caída no se rompía el cuello, pero una ráfaga de aire lo salvo de la caída y lo dejó con cuidado en el suelo.

\- Maldito berserker – gruñó entre dientes, se había olvidado de sus poderes – pero de todas maneras no has conseguido salvarlo – se burló.

Heero miró de reojo a su inconsciente esposo y su furia lo superó, la tierra se estremeció y una fuerte oscuridad cayó alrededor de todos.

\- "El berserker es más peligroso si sus emociones están de por medio" – le había dicho aquella fae prisionera del rey negro,

\- Ahora veremos si las leyendas sobre ustedes son verdaderas – le dijo malicioso mientras esperaba volver a ver al guerrero que estaba cubierto de bruma…

::::::::::

Continuará…

::::::::::

Lo sentimos en el alma, esperábamos tener este capítulo listo antes de fin de año, pero entre una y otra cosa, ha salido tras meses de larga espera.

En fin, esperamos que les guste

Shio Zhang y Wing Zero


End file.
